Saiyan Cub
by Mr. Wuggles
Summary: A new saiyan cub comes to live in the Breif's house hold. The only problem is, Vegeta is the only one that knows how to care for him. Will he be a good foster parent? Or will he ignor the kid completly? R&R please!
1. Wake up to Reality

Well, it's been about three months since we found the runt. He was left on an uncharted planet that had barely any food, or water. He was sick, but not enough to kill him. He's doing pretty well, but without him to help, I would have completely forgotten how to care for a Saiyan child.

He walked into the room and looked at me, with wide crimson eyes.

He squeaked. To anyone else, it sounded as though he was just making noise. But by now, I had figured out what he was saying with each squeak.

What he had just said was something along the lines of, 'Where's mom?'

Bulma was whom he had figured to be his mother. She had unknowingly signaled to him that she was his mother by being the first woman to pick him up.

I had figure he had had a mother before, so I didn't think there was any harm in her picking him up, but I couldn't have known he would react that way.

"I don't know where she is, go look in the kitchen." I told him in Saiyan.

Kakorot was next to me, listening intently to what I told him. "What did he say?"

"He wants Bulma. So I told him to look in the kitchen."

"How did you figure that out?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it just sounded that way."

A moment later, the runt came back into the room and squeaked again, but moaned a little at the end of it.

"Now what did he say?" Kakorot asked.

"He said, he's hungry, and he wants mom." I answered.

He moved to stand in front of me, and his tail flipped, indicating he wanted to be picked up. I sighed, and grabbed onto his arm. He made no attempts at biting me, so I pulled him up onto the couch by his left arm.

"Doesn't that hurt him?" Kakorot asked.

I shook my head. "When they're little, Saiyan cubs are usually picked up by their arms or the back of their neck. Their arms automatically unhook at the shoulder so it doesn't hurt them."

Once seated, he squeaked one last time before his tail curled around my arm. I pulled his tail off though; there was no way I was going to get too attached to him. After all, he was convinced that Bulma was his mother no mater how many times I told him she wasn't.

I should have realized my mistake though when I reached over to move his tail. Most cubs don't like their tails touched unless they are in pain or can't get to sleep.

He twisted over to my arm and bit me so fast, I didn't even realize he'd done it until I felt a trickle of blood down my arm.

Cubs don't usually draw blood unless they are extremely mad, or if you are hurting them in any way. I think I might have done both.

"Whoa!" Kakorot cried. "Vegeta, are you okay?"

I nodded. "He's not biting very hard. Gollwng." I told him.

He released me and moved to lie next to Kakorot. "What did you tell him?" he asked as I examined the wound.

"Let go."

"Oh." He answered sheepishly. He looked nervous, as he eyed the little runt. "Dose he have a name?"

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Did you ask?"

I sighed. "Runt, what is your name?" I asked in the only language he understood.

He sat up and looked at me. "Kagen." Was the only word he said.

"So your name is Kagen, huh little guy?" Kakorot asked. "Tell me, are you ticklish?"

Kagen didn't reply, he just stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Before I knew it, he was tickling him, but Kagen wasn't laughing. He continued to stare at him like he was mad.

"Kakorot, I wouldn't do that. Of you agitate him, then he's going to bite you. Or worst, want to play with you."

"How could playing with me be worst?"

Kagen chose the later of the two. He pounced onto Kakorot and tried to play with him the way he tried to with Trunks all the time. Trunks rarely wanted to play with him though.

And this is why. He tugged on Kakorot's ears with his teeth, tried to bite him on the neck, and managed to pin him down a few times.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" he whined after the runt had chewed on his ear for a while.

"I told you," I said with an amused smile.

"Vegeta, get him off!"

I put my fingers to my lips and whistled. The little runt paused, and then stood up calmly and walked over to me.

I pulled him up onto the couch again, as Kakorot stood.

"Whew, he's violent! I though you said he was going to bite me, or play with me."

"He _was _playing with you. That's how they play, they scratch and bite at each other when they're little. Then when they get older, they try to kill each other instead."

"Well, that's nice to know." Kakorot muttered and sat back down on the couch.

The front door opened, and Bulma walked in with some groceries. "I'm back,"

Kagen squeaked her name.

She looked at him, and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

He jumped off the couch, and ran over to her. By now, she had learned his behavior somewhat. She picked him up by his arm and placed him on her back. He instantly clung to her shirt, and was soon coming with her to the kitchen.

Kakorot followed into the kitchen as well. He waited patently for her to feed him after she was done with Kagen.

"Vegeta found out his name," Kakorot told her as he watched her cut up some raw meat.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Kagen." The boy repeated.

She turned to him. "That's the first word he's sat that wasn't a growl, or something I couldn't understand."

Kakorot laughed as I came into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry too?" she asked.

I nodded. "You know, his name, it's the name of the god of the Underworld in Saiyan."

"Really? Well, that's interesting." Bulma said as she placed some of the raw meat on a skillet.

"It's actually very common to name cubs after gods or goddesses, but I've never met one named after the god of the Underworld."

I saw that Kagen was looking at the skillet with hunger. He had gotten over the whole, 'I want everything raw,' stage and was now on cooked food.

After the meat was put on his plate, he began ripping it apart like a normal Saiyan would.

Bulma cleared her throat, but didn't say anything. He instantly slowed, and used his spoon instead of his hands.

After he was done, and Kakorot and I were just finishing, Bulma left the room after the dishes were done, to go down to her lab.

Kagen tried to follow after, but she shut the door before he could get inside. He hadn't figured out yet that these doors were not automatic, so he had to turn the knob. He sat down onto the hardwood floor and just stayed there for a moment.

"Ugh. He's upset." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Kakorot glanced over to the boy. "So? What's he gonna do?"

The minute he said that, Kagen opened up his mouth as wide as it would go and screamed. Not just a scream, he shirked and hollered and screeched his lungs out.

Then, Bulma's mother came out from her bedroom. "Aww… what's wrong? Are you upset?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but continued to scream.

"Poor baby…" she picked him up, in a way that a Saiyan child would have usually bit her, but he didn't. He instantly quieted to examine the new way he was being held. It was the way you would hold a human child of about 4, and he didn't understand.

"Come on, you can spend some time with me." She walked off, and I was left to stare in astonishment.

So far, he has only bitten me, Kakorot, Trunks and Bulma's father. But Bulma and her mother he had left untouched, even though he should have bitten them ten times over.

Kakorot asked if I wanted to spar, so of course I said yes.

After we blew up the Gravity room, we went inside to get something eat.

The runt was sitting there with a juice box next to him that he hadn't touched. The lights weren't on, and his eyes had an eerie glow to that that almost made him seem evil.

I could tell Kakorot was a bit freaked out, but I saw no threat in him. I assumed just by looking at him that he was the runt of a big litter. Saiyans can have anywhere from one to four cubs at a time. He was probably the runt of about three of them.

On the planet we found him on, we didn't see any other cubs wondering around, so we just took him. He wasn't too happy about that. He yelled and scratched the whole way until he got tiered.

That was about when Bulma made her mistake. She picked him up like a Saiyan mother would her newborn cub, and hugged him.

She was now forever imprinted on his mind. She would be his mother until she died, or he did, whichever came first.

"What's up, runt?" I asked.

He squeaked.

"She left again? I wonder what she's doing…" I said.

Kakorot squeaked also. Ah, so he knows what's going on. It must be a surprise. I'll find out soon enough. If Bulma's going out this much, then it must be soon.

"Come on, you can lay with me for now." I told him and walked over to the couch.

He hopped onto it and then nudged into my rib cage with force. It was actually rather painful, but I didn't move.

Kakorot sat on the love seat and switched on the TV. Some music video was on, and Kagen instantly looked to it with interest.

"…Always complainin'! If money, is such a problem, well they got mansions, think we should rob them!" Kakorot turned the channel, and Kagen instantly started crying.

There were no tears, but he was screaming like a banshee.

"Turn it back Kakorot." I instructed. He did, and the runt instantly calmed.

After the song was over, another one came on. "Oh I! I just died in your arms tonight! It must have been something you said! I should have walked away! I should have walked away!"

A few hours and a couple dozen songs later, he finally fell asleep.

I pried him away from me, so I could stand up. Kakorot had left a while ago, saying his wife would be mad at him. But the instant I pulled him away, he yelped and snuggled in closer.

I finally just stood up and tried to walk away with him clinging to me. Even in their sleep, cubs have death grips. They have to in order to stay up on their parents' backs when they walk away without picking them up.

Most cubs don't usually walked on just their back legs. They usually use their hands and feet to walk up until they are too big to be picked up any more, then they learn to stand on only their back legs. This is because a parent usually carries them to ensure they are kept safe and out of trouble. When more then two cubs are born, the parents then put the extra ones that can't be carried on their backs.

Anyway, I pulled him to his room and pried him off. He moaned in his sleep, but was soon quiet when he realized he was in his own room.

I sighed, and walked out of the room. Most cubs aren't that attached to their parents. Well, at least I don't think so. I wasn't.


	2. Where's Bulma?

It was morning, the sun falling upon my face. I opened one eye, and was met by two huge red ones.

I gasped, and jerked backwards, falling off the bed from the other side. I groaned, and stood up. "What do you want, runt?"

He squeaked Bulma's name.

"I don't know here she is, stop bugging me!" It was then that I realized he was right. Bulma was nowhere around. I usually got up hours before she did, but today she was gone.

He lifted his arm up for me to grab. I sighed, and picked him up. I threw him onto my back and he latched onto the thin T-shirt I wore to bed. His toes clutched onto the part of the T-shit over my rib cage, while he fisted his hands onto my shoulders.

The good thing about cubs is you almost never have to help them stay on you. They could fall asleep, and not fall off unless you pulled on them.

"Let's go find the boy." I said and started down the hallway.

We past Trunks' room. He wasn't there. I went to the hallway bathroom, and he wasn't there either.

"Hmm…" I muttered. "Alright, runt, looks like it's just you and me."

He didn't say anything, so I went on to the kitchen.

I got out some cereal, and pored two very large bowls of Frosted Flakes.

He dropped from my T-shirt and went to sit at the table. Once his bowl was in front of him, I swore he didn't stop eating until it was gone and he was licking the bottom.

"You like that, huh?" I asked.

He didn't say anything; he just stood up and walked over to me. He climbed up the back of the chair and sat up on my shoulders like a monkey would. "Hey! Get off!" I yelled.

He ignored me. Instead, his tail moved to wrap around my neck.

I shrugged and went back t eating. After my fifth bowl, I was finally done. The minute I stood up, Kagen dropped down to rest on my back. The sudden movement made me jump. I wasn't expecting him to do that.

I went into the living room and headed for the couch. I stopped in front of it, "Off, runt." I said in Japanese.

He seemed to understand, and jumped off onto the back of the couch.

I turned on the Tokyo Pop channel, and his attention instantly switched from me, to the TV. "I can't live! With or without you! Oh, oh! I can't live! With or without you!"

I turned it down a bit, and then left the room to train.

Throwing a kick in the air, I wondered where Bulma was. She was usually here in the morning to tell me she's going to the mall or something like that.

But today, she just left. Well, I'll ask her about it latter.

I went back to concentrating, after a training robot hit me with a blast.

After a good five hors of working, I stepped out of the gravity room to get something to eat.

Inside, the runt was still watching TV. "Cause it's getting harder and harder to breath! What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head, you should know better, you never listen to a word I said!"

I cocked my head to the side. Usually, Bulma would be home and he would be pestering her.

"Runt, where's the woman?"

He snarled something along the lines of, 'I don't know where mom is.'

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. It was then, that I noticed a note on the refrigerator door.

I pulled it off and examined it. 'Dear Vegeta, went to doctors for check-up. Trunks went to Goten's for the night. I should be home in at 1. Love ya, Bulma. P.S.- Don't let Kagen have any sweets, he'll be up for days.'

I snarled and threw the note away. I would have to cook for myself today.

"Hey, what do you want for lunch?" I asked the boy.

He looked at me for a only a second, then turned back to his TV show. 'Cereal.' Was the closest thing to a translation I could get.

I shrugged. At least I didn't have to cook.

I pulled out a bowl, and pored in some Cocoa Pebbles for him.

When I handed it to him, he did the very first weird thing out of many that were to come. He placed the bowl on his head while he ate it with his spoon. I didn't really care, but that was just really weird.

Anyway, after I ate some left over chicken, I sat back in the living room to wait for Bulma.

Another song came on the TV. "It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now! It was gone with the wind, but it's all comeing back to me now!"

I recognized that song from somewhere. Ugh. Where did I hear it?

Oh yes, it was at our… what do humans call it?… uh… Wedding. It was Bulma's and mine's wedding song.

I sighed. For some reason, I really missed her today. I felt like something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Everything was at peace, except for that the runt was bugging the hell out of me.

Then, Bulma's car pulled into the driveway.

Kagen instantly ran to the door, and waited for her to open it. He was like a puppy.

I heard the door unlock, and she stepped in. There was a huge smile on her face, which made me want to kiss her.

But, nothing in the world could have prepared me for what she was going to say next. "Vegeta, guess what? I'm pregnant!"

The next thing I knew, everything went black and them I felt my body hit the floor.


	3. Babies, Parties and Mud

When I awoke, I was in my bedroom. The woman was hovering over me franticly, while the runt followed her around. She told him to move several times when he kept getting in the way.

I wondered briefly what had happened, but then I remembered what Bulma had said. We were going to have another kid. That would make two of my own, and one that was kind of adopted.

I wondered how he would react to the new kid. Usually, Saiyan cubs don't take too well to new cubs that weren't born with their litter.

Take Kakorot and Raditz for example. It was obvious that Raditz was from a different litter, and that was why he and Kakorot didn't hit it off so well. That was also why they looked so different.

But Kagen, he could have multiple reactions.

Well, I sat up, and the woman jumped.

Kagen knew I was awake about ten seconds after I had woken, so he didn't move. He looked at me as if to say 'Explain.'

I sighed and started my explanation. After I was finished, he had a sour look on his face. I wondered what he would say, and if he would be upset. I meekly hopped he wouldn't, because it would be like him getting in his permanent teeth.

He hadn't had that yet, thank God, but when he does, you can be sure I won't be around.

Anyway, he sat with his mouth agape for a moment. Then he whined a 'I don't care,' and ran off. Most likely to find Trunks.

A few seconds later, I heard, 'Get off me, you little runt! I can't stand you!'

Then Kagen ran into the room I was in, paused, gave me a knowing look, then sprinted off. Trunks not far behind.

I turned to Bulma, "What is it?"

She shrugged. "It's too early to tell. I think it's going to be a girl."

I snorted. "Woman, just so you know, Saiyan children have a 25 chance of being born a girl. Boys are much more likely."

She cocked an eyebrow. "It that why so many of them are bisexual?"

I nodded, "Yes. And I can almost guarantee that this one will be a boy as well."

"This one what?" Trunks asked as he dragged Kagen back into the room by his arm.

"Guess what, honey? We're going to have another baby!" Bulma said with glee.

Trunks' jaw went slack for a moment, and then he said. "How could you do this to me? First you bring _him _here, then you decide to have another baby? I thought you loved me!" he said like this was a big deal.

Kagen nodded, even though he didn't know what was going on.

Trunks glared at him. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't showed up, I'm sure that I would be an only child!"

Then he left the room.

Bulma sighed. "He didn't take that as well as I hopped."

"He'll get over it. But for now, I'll take over the house for a while. I want you to do no lifting, or taking care of the runt." I said defiantly.

She stared at me, shocked.

When she didn't say anything, I waved a hand in front of her face. "Woman?"

"Oh, Vegeta! You do care!" she squealed and latched onto my shoulders, kissing me.

Kagen made a disgusted face, and was soon heading for the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" he turned back around. I explained to him what was going to happen, that he should leave Bulma alone, and that he could not crawl on her at all.

He looked like I had just told him not to breathe. But I guess that was how most cubs answer to that. I was basically telling him to not go near his mother, even though I think he know she wasn't his real one.

He nodded, and left the room also. Probably to bother Trunks.

It had been about eight months since Bulma told me about the new baby. And God, where the last few months hell.

She had many more mood swings then normal, and would often wake me in the middle of the night asking if I would get her a fish sandwich.

I would often say no, but she would keep pestering me until I got up. Then I would go looking for a fast-food restaurant that was open at 3AM.

The runt had become very independent. He had leaned to unhook the safety guard of the cabinet, so I was constantly finding onions strewed across the house with little bite marks out of them. They were like apples to him.

Trunks barely spoke to his family at all. He would wonder around Capsule Corp. alone or with Goten for hours. Not speaking, just wondering until found something to amuse himself with. The only time he would even come within a few feet of us was when it was dinnertime.

A lot of people stopped by for what seemed to be no reason. Kakorot and his family, Gohan and his wife, even the Namek stopped by at one point.

Right now, it was about 2 in the morning. I was already awake and waiting for the woman to ask me to get her something.

"Vegeta…" and there it is.

"No." I answered. There, my work is done.

She sniffed like she was about to cry. I sighed and got up.

"What do you want this time? Fish? Pudding? Ice?"

She sat up and looked at me with hurt eyes. "No, I just wanted to tell you that… I'm… fat!"

I cocked an eyebrow as she stared to cry. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and then back to the front. "That's all you wanted? Was to tell me that?"

She nodded, and then lay back down.

I grumbled and crawled back in also.

She rolled over so her swollen stomach was touching my back.

Something moved inside there. It was kicking like crazy, and it was keeping me up. It felt like an alien, like something not of this world. Well, I guess it was half alien, but that still doesn't prove anything.

I finally couldn't take it any more. "Woman, stop! That feels weird! Get it away!"

She sat back up, sniffed one last time, and then glared at me. "Why don't you try having it kick you 24/7! That feels like an alien! You get off easy! All you had to do was make the baby, now I have to have it!" then she abruptly lay down and faced the other way.

I sighed. At least it's almost over.

The next morning, the runt ran into the room. He had learned a great deal of Japanese by now, so he could speak in complete sentences.

"Where's Bulma?" I had finally gotten him to believe that she was not his mother, but she still allowed him to call her that.

"What am I, her keeper? Look in the bedroom."

He ran off, and I started drinking some nasty coffee. There was something on TV that caught my attention. I listened to it absently while I looked outside.

There was a woman on the sidewalk, and she was having a baby. I snorted at her stupidity. It relieved me to know that Bulma would never be as stupid as to let our new son be born on the side walk outside of some convenience store.

The runt came back into the room. "I can't fine her." He sat down across from me to ponder for a moment. He heard the TV, and his attention was suddenly there.

He stared at it for a minute, then he cried, "Mama!"

I turned to the TV, and sure enough, there was Bulma on TV. My mouth hung open as I got over the shock. I quickly remember the street and the story she was by. "Runt, mom's having the baby!!"

He gave me a funny look like he didn't understand.

"I'll explain on the way!" I grabbed him around the stomach and ran to the hallway. I called for Trunks, but he didn't answer. "Fine," I muttered and ran out the door.

Kagen asked a million questions on the way, most of which I ignored. When we got there, Bulma was in the back of an ambulance, sleeping, as it seemed.

I walked up to one of the men. "Hey, my wife is in there. What happened to the baby?"

The man smiled. He hopped up onto the ambulance and came back out with a bundle of blankets. "It's a girl." He said and handed her to me.

I held her with one hand, while the runt struggled to see what was going on. She was beautiful. Her hair was a pale purple color. Her face was so small and pretty. She stirred, opening her eyes. She looked right at me with the most gorges, bright, blue eyes I had ever seen.

Kagen moved closer to examine her. He sniffed her for a moment, and then looked at me. "You told me it would be a boy."

His accent had to be the thickest I had ever heard. Saying it exactly like he had, it would have sounded like this, 'Ya tald meh it wood bae a bowy.' But I'll just tell you what he meant.

I shrugged. "That's what I thought too."

He pulled out of my grasp to examine the baby further. "What's her name?"

"I don't know, ask the woman."

He walked over to the ambulance to ask her, when one of the men stopped him. "Hey, little guy, you can't go in there."

"But that's mum!" he cried with a frown.

"Sorry, but she's asleep now."

He growled and was about to bite the man, when I grabbed him again.

A woman took my daughter from me and took her into the ambulance to be examined for any defects.

I took the runt back home and I told Trunks about what happened. He didn't seem at all thrilled.

I set Kagen up on the couch with MTV on and the sound all the way up. Then I made my way to the hospital that Bulma and my new daughter were staying at.

Once I checked in and was in the room with her, I simply looked at her before I woke her up.

She looked all sweaty and gross, and the make up she had on had run down her face along with the sweat.

I touched her arm, and she opened her eyes. "Vegeta?" she asked weakly.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Is the baby okay?"

I smirked. "Yeah, she's beautiful."

She smiled widely and motioned for me to kiss her. "I'm not kissing you until you take a shower."

She playfully hit me in the arm. A nurse came in and handed her the baby. She was now rapped in a pink blanket and had on a little hat.

Bulma cuddled her for a moment. "What are we going to call her?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I got to name Trunks, so you can name her." She handed her to me, and I guess she was surprised that I actually knew how to hold her.

I thought for a moment. "How about…. Bra."

"Bra?" Bulma asked, wrinkling her nose. "What for?"

"Because that's the goddess of wind in Saiyan mythology." I answered with a snort.

She shrugged. "Okay, Bra it is." She took Bra back from me. "Now we have the goddess of wind, and the god of the underworld."

I smirked. "Yep."

After that, Bulma had to call everyone. She had her parents pick up the boys, even though they had to drag Kagen away from the TV.

There were presents and balloons everywhere.

Trunks took one look at her, and his whole personality had changed. He was much more caring, but I think it was because he thought she was cute.

She wasn't cute though, she was beautiful. There was no color in her skin, so you could see all the blood work in her, but still she had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

There were many 'congratulations' and 'she's adorable' and 'way to go'.

After Bulma came out of the hospital, there was a huge party.

She had me and boys put up all the decorations. I hate doing that, so I made the boys do it, I supervised.

"This is going to be my first party," Kagen said as he held the ribbon up for Trunks to tape to the wall. "What's it going to be like?"

Trunks snorted. "You've never been to a party? Ever? What about when you were little? Didn't your mom and dad take you to parties?"

Kagen shook his head. "Mum died right after I was born, and dad blamed me for that, so he never took me any where."

I was surprised he actually remembered that. Then I remembered he wasn't a human child. Human children don't start to record their lives in their heads until they turn about four. A Saiyan child starts from the minute their born. And if no injuries come to the head, then they will have the fuzzy memory of their birth.

My birth wasn't that glamorous. I remember the coming out part, and then a bright light in my face, and I was screaming. They cleaned me off, and I fell asleep, and that was it.

Trunks thought for a moment. "Is that why he left you?"

Kagen shrugged. "I don't know, he was a jerk anyway. I like it here. You have TV!"

Trunks looked sorry for him, but he didn't say anything, he just went back to taping things to the wall.

"Vegeta! Will you come take the baby for a minute, I have to get everything ready!" Bulma yelled at me.

I came into the kitchen, took the baby carefully and then headed to the living room.

The runt and the boy followed. They seemed to be fascinated by her. She was so much smaller then both of them, and they wouldn't be able to play rough with her for a long while, maybe even never.

"Can I hold her?" Trunks asked. I handed her to him.

Kage cocked his head to one side. "When is the party going to start?"

"When ever Bulma decides that she wants to start it." I answered.

Well, we 'bonded' for a while, then the boys got bored and wondered off.

Later, I found Trunks playing a video came on the TV with Goten. But, the runt was no where in site.

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know. He just left."

I cocked and eyebrow. Grabbing the baby out of her pen, I went to go find him before he did something stupid and I got blamed for it.

I found him in the laundry room, staring at the dryer.

"What are you doing now?"

"…. Watching the spandex dry…" he answered absently.

I shook my head, grabbed him around the collar and haled him into the living room where the party had just started.

"Where was he?" Bulma asked.

"Watching clothes dry."

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

I shrugged, and set him down. "Here," I handed Bulma the baby. I was about to leave, when the runt walked in front of me.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"To train."

"Can I come?"

"No." I said shortly.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I don't like you." By now, he was used to my hurtful answers, so it didn't phase him that much.

"That's not a good reason! You don't like TV, but you still watch it! You don't like to sleep with clothes on, but you do it any way! You don't like-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Alright! You can come!"

He followed me out to the GR, the others laughing in the living room.

After about ten minutes, I couldn't take it any more. He had to leave. He just talked too much!

I grabbed him while he was right in the middle of telling me that it would be easier to poke out an eye with a knife then a spoon and that Bulma always tell him not to play with them, and pulled him inside.

"Here, take him back! He's driving me crazy!"

"Couldn't handle him, huh? He'll he's going to be here a long time, because you said yourself that Siayans live a really long time!" Gohan said with a laugh.

"Oh, he's leaving the minute he turns 18!" I answered. "He can go live with you for a while. Then we'll see who's more tolerable!"

I turned around to yell at Kagen some more, when I realized he was gone. I shrugged and was about to go back outside when it started to pour outside.

I decided to stay inside since there was lighting and I was hungry.

After about an hour of rain, all the power went out.

Krillin's brat screamed, while my baby started to cry.

"I'll go get some candles." Bulma stood and started to pull out things from the table drawer. "Everyone come into the living room!" she called.

Trunks and Goten came into the room. "Mom, our game went out!"

"I know, the powers out." She answered.

"Well, anyone wanna tell ghost stories?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah! Okay, there was once…. Hey, what happened to that other kid?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, were is the runt?" I asked, looking around.

Lighting flashed outside.

"Well go find him!" Bulma yelled.

"Me?!" I asked.

"Yes, you! You're the only one he listens to at least a little bit!"

"But I don't like him!" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"If that was Trunks out there, would you get him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No. He can freeze for all I care! And how do you know he's out there? He could be in the building somewhere. Runt! Get in here!" I waited for a minute.

"I don't think he's here." Goten whispered.

"Ah! Can't he just stay in one place?!" I stood, and started to look around.

After a few minutes of looking for him, I decided he must not want to be found. I came back to the living room empty-handed. "Couldn't find him."

Then, the front door creaked open, to revile the scrarest thing I'd ever seen! Actually, it was just the runt with a scuba mask, his swim trunks and some flippers on. He was caked with mud, from head to toe. If I hadn't of seen him earlier, I would have sworn that he was the swamp monster.

He took off his mask, a ring of mud over his forehead and nose but not on his eyes. "Hallo! How's everything?"

"Well, the power's out." Yamcha told him.

"Oh! So that's what this was for!" he held up a rather long cable that was still sparking at the ends.

"Kagen Bardock Jr.! You put that back, now!" Bulma yelled.

He gave her the, 'I'll do it later' look and walked over to the couch.

I pushed him off though. "Go fix it! And put some clothes on!"

He sighed and went back outside. He didn't come back for a while and I assumed he was playing in the mud again.

"Does he do this often?" Piccolo asked.

"You would be surprised. At least once a week." Trunks answered.

"How do you put up with him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well _I _wanted to lock him in a closet until he was 18, but the woman won't let me. Then I wanted to sell him to the circus to make millions, but she wouldn't let me do that either!" I pouted.

Once the lights were back on, everything was fine. The party went on, and then everyone left.

Kagen came back inside covered in more mud then before.

So I, naturally, had to give him a bath. All Saiyan cubs hate bathes, mostly because they don't like their tails touched.

By the time he was clean, my arms were covered in small cut and bruises. I rapped them in bandages and wen to bed.

Today was just one of those days. Maybe I could sell the runt to a midget farm!

Oh well. Until next time.


	4. Teething

Oh, my God. You will never guess what's happened.

It's something worst then Trunks getting his tongue pierced, worst then Bra getting dropped on her head and much worst then the woman's cooking.

It all started about three days after the party. It was breakfast time, and the woman was feeding Bra in the other room.

I was just finishing up, when I noticed the runt was chewing on his spoon. He wasn't allowed to have forks or knives, so all he ate with were spoons. Anyway, he was chewing on it. And it was just the weirdest thing.

Well, I thought, at first, it was just him behind himself, so I thought nothing of it. Later that day, I had to go into his room for some Walkman Bulma wanted to see.

I opened the door to his room, and then stopped. There were chew marks all over everything. On the bed posts, the bed legs, the dresser drawers and top, up and down the walls, on the door handle, and rest of the door, there was even an imprint in the carpet were it looked like he had tried to chew there as well.

I stumbled back out and shut the door when it hit me.

I ran out into the living room. "Woman, the runt is teething!"

She gave me a funny look. "He's too old to be teething. He got to be at least 9."

I shook my head. "Saiyan's start teething at a latter age. Go into his room, there isn't a thing in there that he hasn't chewed up."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Me?!"

"Yeah, you! You can either fix Kagen, or you can feed Bra, and she's not on the bottle yet!"

I squirmed in my standing position. "Alright, I'll help him. But I hope you know, you are sending me into the jaws of death."

I stepped out into the TV room where Kagen was currently watching, you guessed it, MTV.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and he spun around to look at me, lips pulled back from his teeth. I could already see that his gums where bleeding from all the chewing he'd done.

To explain why he needed to chew things, cubs get to a certain age when their teeth start to grow much faster to a point where they grow centimeters over night. Their gums stretch, and start to burn after a while, and of course that hurts. They chew on things instinctively to numb the pain, but it also keep their teeth from growing too large for their mouths. If that were to happen, those teeth would have to be pulled, and new teeth would have to grow in their place. Saiyan's teeth can grow back over and over if they ever get knocked out.

"Open your mouth." I told him.

He did, and I could see where the gums were stretching. He was doing a good job so far at to keeping them pretty sharp, and warring them down, but his mouth was full of splinters.

I dared to put my fingers in his mouth to try and get some of the splinters out, but his teeth instantly shut onto them.

I hissed and pried his mouth apart.

"Sorry," he muttered and turned back to 'Sting' who was singing some song on TV.

I sat next to him, took the wood he was chewing on away from him, and replaced it with a piece of plastic. At least that would take away the splinters.

He had that torn apart in about two minutes. That wasn't very strong plastic by any means.

Some weird guy with huge lips came on TV. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Steven Tyler. He's part of Aerosmith. This is the song, 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing', from the Armageddon movie."

"Really?" I asked, uninterested.

He saw right through me and turned back to the TV. He ignored me after that.

I got to thinking maybe I should be a little nicer to him. He had a hard life after all. He never had a mother, and his father sounded like an asshole.

I thought back to the day we found him. It was on the way to a trading planet to get some part Bulma wanted.

We had hit a meteor shower, and were blown so far off cores, that we had to land on another planet to figure out the calculations.

That planet happened to be deserted, and I had told Bulma I didn't smell any other life forms, but she sent me out anyway.

So I trudged along the dessert planet by myself, muttering curses about Bulma. Well, I wasn't completely alone. Kakorot was with me. And he never did stop talking.

We walked because the air was so dense. I knew if we flied, we would have to go up higher in the air and it would be next to impossible to breath.

Then, we saw him. He just ran ahead of us like he wanted us to see him. He was fast too. God, was he fast! He was so fast on foot, it almost seemed impossible.

I, at the time, didn't realize he had a tail. But apparently Kakorot did.

"Vegeta," he had said in his annoying voice, "That little boy had a tail!"

"So?" I had snorted.

"A _Saiyan _tail!" he emphasized.

I didn't believe him, of course. So I had to go after him to prove that Kakorot was wrong.

We stayed out all day, trying to find him. He was crafty, but we were determined to find him. We searched all over the planet, hovering over the ground to save energy, but not high enough for the air to change much.

We searched until we stumbled upon a lush jungle that seemed to just have been dropped onto this particular part of the land rather then anywhere else. This must have been how he was living.

There was a small stream going through the jungle, water that I could see was clear and looked fine. But, upon closer inspection, I found it was deathly poisons, and could kill a human man without a problem.

When we found the boy, he was sucking the water out of a fruit that was growing on a tree. He looked well enough, apart from his ribs that stuck out from his sides, his unhealthy burnt raw skin and his limp non-moving tail that hung behind him.

I was so amazed that he could actually live out here, I had almost over looked his tail. It was indeed a Saiyan tail. Kakorot had been right.

And he never let me forget it.

I stepped up to the tree he was standing in, and was about to climb up and ask grab him, went I stepped on a fallen twig. I had thought nothing of it, and continued to the tree.

The boy, on the other hand, instantly turned to the two of us and stared like a deer caught in headlights. His mouth had gone slack, and his eyes had dilated.

He was about to run, and I saw this even before his mind had fully decided that was the action to take.

I reached up to grab his leg, but he nimbly jumped up the tree some more until he was far away form my grasp.

I climbed up more, but you have to remember I'm not a 75-pound, 4-foot little boy with a tail. I had no balance and the branches were breaking beneath me. I might have had more sense, had my head not been so full of dense air.

I climbed after him until he was at the top of the tree. He cocked his head to one side, and then pointed down. I looked, and what a mistake that was. The ground was so far away, and I was so dizzy, that I just let go.

I fell, but Kakorot was there to 'break my fall'.

He cried out in pain, as I lay over him. "Vegeta, what's wrong with you?! You just let go! What's up?!"

I looked at him dazedly. "Can't breath up there."

The boy was long gone by the time my eyes had focused enough to only see one of everything.

"Damn it!" I had cursed.

"He got away!" Kakorot whined.

As we were going back to the ship, defeated, we heard something. It sounded like an animal, panicked and scared.

I wanted to leave it, but Kakorot insisted we help it.

We looked around for only a few minutes before we found it. It was the boy again! This time, he was caught in a tree, vines tangled around him. They were suspending him in treetop, all the binds pulling to keep him there. I saw that one vine was coiled around his neck.

He was biting and clawing at them, and cut a great deal of them off. But he never got around to the one around his neck. Before long, that one alone held him in the air.

His windpipe closed off, he began to choke and gag.

Kakorot climbed up the side of the tree and grabbed him around the stomach. He bit through the vine, and the boy fell.

I caught him before he hit the ground. He was panting as he pulled the vines off him.

He hissed at me the minute he realized I was holding him by his arm. He kicked at me while his free hand worked to pry away my fingers.

Kakorot had climbed down by now, and was astonished by him. "How old do you think he is?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Let's take him back to the woman, then we can get the hell out of here."

The boy didn't shut up on the entire trip back to the ship.

Bulma examined him completely. Then she made her mistake of picking him up. He was silent after that. Didn't make a sound.

But the moment he was separated from her, and put into his own room, he threw a fit. He banged on the door that wasn't locked. He scratched it, threw things about the room, kicked at the door, pulled the bed down, and screamed and hollered all night.

I stood outside the room, trying to get him to stop. "Hey, listen kid, I know your scared, but you had to stop." Truly, I was afraid he would hurt himself.

Saiyans were known to hurting themselves a lot worst then anyone else.

He was running into the door repetitively. I could see that it was starting to crack down the middle. I was hoping it would hold of at least one night. Then I could find a way to drug him or something.

"Listen to me! My name is Prince Vegeta. I'm a Saiyan, just like you!"

He stopped at the word Saiyan for just a moment. Then he started up again.

I sighed. He obviously didn't understand. Then I thought, why am I speaking to him in Japanese? No wonder he didn't understand.

"Kid!" I yelled in Saiyan. He stopped instantly. I had his full attention for now. "What are you so afraid of? We're trying to help you. Just relax."

I felt him slump against the door, the crack widening from the outside. He was exhausted. He muttered something to me through the metal door. Well, they weren't actual words, just gibberish. But I distinctly heard the word 'Mom'.

"Mom?" I had asked. "Was she there, with you on that planet?"

He didn't answer. I heard him sniff. And then he broke down and sobbed.

"I know your afraid, but we want to help you, kid. We really do."

He didn't say anything that told me he heard me, but I knew he did. I stood up and went off to bed.

The next morning, when I opened the unlocked door, he was sitting there on the bed that he had turned back over. He turned to look at me with the most brilliant red eyes I had ever seen.

They exactly matched the blood that was streaming down the side of his face. He _had_ hurt himself. And badly it seemed. He was curling his arm up to his chest, in a way that resembled a 'V' shape. His leg was cut from a shard of glass that seemed to have come from the vase he'd knocked over.

He was calm now, almost civilized. He didn't smile or frown or make any movement that he knew I was there other then look at me.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked.

His head tilted. Then he nodded.

Bulma made a big breakfast that looked horrible, but the boy seemed to like it. If we were going to take him home with us, I couldn't call him 'the boy'. That was Trunks' name. I needed something that would say what he is, but not an actual name. Like, boy, woman, Namek. Stuff like that.

I decided on 'runt' because he seemed to be the runt of a big little. Probably three or four of them. I was a litter of one, as you know, and Kakorot a litter of two.

The runt had nothing on but a pair of old spandex shorts. They were torn and ripped with age. And he was terribly dirty. Covered with filth. There was actually some mold _growing_ on him.

So, my next task was giving him a bath. That was hard enough. He kept trying to get away, or bite me or something violent.

I got the soap on him, be he screamed the whole time. He called out 'Mom!' over and over in Saiyan.

Bulma came in to see if I was drowning him or something.

He instantly stopped, and called out, 'Mom!' again.

My eyes widened. "Woman," I said in a whisper. "I think he thinks… you're his mother."

She cocked an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous! Can't he tell that I don't look a thing like him? I have _blue _hair Vegeta!"

I shook my head. "When you picked him up earlier, you must have been the first woman to hold him. Now he's imprinted on you! He thinks your mom!"

"Imprinted? Like a bird?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It could be. But now, if you don't at least pretend to be his mother, then he will eventually think that you have neglected him, and will turn to suicide."

"Are you serious?" she asked. I nodded. "Wow. That's amazing… just like a baby bird. Does he think you're his father then?" she asked with a small laugh.

I glared at her. "I don't think so. I think he knows who is father is, or he would have let me take him here without a fight."

"Wow." She said again. "What's your name?" she asked the runt.

He didn't answer, but he did make a squeaking sound.

"What does that mean?" Bulma asked.

"Hell if I know!" I cried. "Not everything he says are words, ya know."

And that's how it went. We got to the planet Bulma wanted to go, grabbed the stuff she wanted and headed back to Earth.

I snapped back to reality, and realized the runt was gone. He had just been right beside me, and now he was gone.

I didn't feel like going to find him, so I watched TV.

Later, I was getting ready for bed, when I realized that everything in the house was covering bite marks. The covers were torn, the door had chunks out of it, the dressed looked like he had dragged his teeth across it, and may more things were chewed.

When Bulma found out, all hell broke loose.

He slept in the Gravity Room that night, and I found out the next day that all my equipment was so chewed, you couldn't ever tell what it was anymore. But don't worry. He and I got a good 'work out' that day.

It was worth getting yelled at by the woman in order to beat the shit out of the runt.


	5. How much did he drink?

A few years had past, Trunks and Kagen getting older and bigger. Bra was now two, and basically ruled the house.

She got whatever she wanted and the boys would always complain about it.

Trunks reverted to ignoring both me and Bulma, while Kagen, went in a different direction.

It was about ten in the morning, and I had been up for hours. I had nothing to do at the moment because Kakorot was with his mate at the store and my GR was broken.

So I hung out in the living room. The runt was a morning person as well, but I had no idea where he was at the moment. I didn't feel like finding out what trouble he'd caused, so I watched TV.

There was something about tigers on. I watched for a while, and then the runt decided he wanted to make himself known.

At first I paid no attention to him like always, but that was before he stood in front of the TV. I noticed he was wearing a lime green shirt with one of the sleeves cut off, blue stretch pants with his underwear overtop them, and a yellow bandana that hung around his neck.

"Uh…" I said. "What's with this get up?"

"I wanted to experiment with this thing humans call 'fashion'." He explained in Saiyan. "And I thing I look pretty snazzy."

"You know your suppose to wear your underwear _under _your pants right?" I asked.

"I am! I just put another pair over it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to distance myself from the rest of the world so I can express my individuality freely." He answered with a smug smirk.

"You mean you want to be weird?" he nodded. "Okay, whatever." I turned back to the TV.

We watched for a while, "Vegeta, am I a sexy beast?" he asked casually.

"What?!" I yelped. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because everyone else is asleep." He answered bluntly.

"Uh… if I say yes will you go away?" He nodded. "Alright then, yes."

"Gasp! Pervert!" then he ran off.

I sighed. I never won in those kinds of arguments. Of course he got bored and come back to bug me some more.

About a half-hour later, Bulma came down. Her hair was still frizzy and undone. She looked horrible. It was probably because Bra had gotten scared of the storm last night and bunked in our room, screaming every time thunder came.

"Muma, Vegeta said that I was a sexy beast! He's a molester!"

Her eyes widened and she looked at me, confused.

I rolled my eyes and told her not to ask.

She started cooking, and within minutes the room was full of smoke.

Bra called, "Mommy! Daddy!" from upstairs.

"Vegeta, go and get Bra! I'm trying to put out a fire!" Bulma called.

I sighed and got up. The runt followed me to Bra's room. It was all pink, nothing another color. Her floor, her walls, her bed, even her pajamas were pink.

Once I'd grabbed her out and set her into her highchair, it was time to eat.

It was all either burnt, or pink, but I didn't care. I hadn't eaten in almost 4 hours!

After breakfast, everyone went off to do whatever.

Later on, Bulma told me to watch the kids because she was going shopping. I put Bra in her playpen, and told Trunks not to get into trouble and to watch the runt. He, of course, didn't.

I had to go to the bathroom after a while, so I got up from the couch. I walked into the bathroom, and then noticed that the toilet bowl cleaner was all over the bathroom floor.

Curious, I shook it to see how much was left. It was empty. There wasn't that much on the floor, so it had to be somewhere else. After I finished in the bathroom, I went to find the rest of the cleaner.

There was none anywhere else in the house. Then I went into the room were Goten, Trunks and the runt were watching TV.

The runt was moaning as he lay on his side, on the floor, behind the couch. There was blue liquid all over his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the phone. I called Bulma's cell, but it was busy. So then I called Kakorot's house.

His mate picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"What do you want?" she asked with annoyance.

"How bad would it be if one of the kids drank some toilet bowl cleaner?" I asked, seeing no means for alarm.

"…Who drank it? It wasn't the baby was it? Or Goten?" she asked getting worried.

"Nah, the runt did. He's laying on the floor… not moving much right now."

"Well, how much did he drink?"

"Uh…. About a gallon… give or take a few ounces."

"A gallon?! Did you call Bulma?"

"Yeah, but it's busy."

"Did you call poison control?! How long ago did he swallow it?!"

"I don't know. I can't watch him 24/7." I answered with a roll of my eyes.

She sighed on the other line, the breath crackling into the receiver shrilly. "Goku, can you instant transmission me over to Vegeta's house?"

Within seconds, they were both in my living room. I pointed to where he was.

Kakorot's mate took the phone away from me and tried Bulma again. Still busy. She sure loved to talk. "Is they're a speed dial for poison control?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, there might be."

She rolled her eyes. Then suddenly, the runt heaved up a lot of cleaner all over the living room carpet, but not nearly as much as he swallowed.

Kakorot jumped, while Trunks and Goten both said, 'Eww!' like pansies.

Kakorot's mate went to get the phone book, while Kakorot and I placed a bucket in front of the runt.

"Look on the bright side," Kakorot said in his annoying voice. "You're carpet will be very clean!"

He heaved again, but this time it was dry, followed by more cleaner and what looked like an SOS pad.

It was dark by the time poison control finally get here. Kagen was _still _puking his brains out, and most of the time he didn't even get it into the bucket.

The poison control guy took his blood presser, and that seemed normal, so he figured it wasn't enough to kill him. But he was a Saiyan, so that had to be of some help.

The guy made him drink about half a gallon of vinegar, and then told me to make sure that he doesn't drink anymore.

Bulma finally came home to find the living room carpet stained blue, Kagen throwing up, Bra crying for her Mommy and me on the couch trying to get some sleep.

"What happened here?" she demanded.

"Poor Kagen drank all of your toilet bowl cleaner." Chi-chi said rubbing the boy's head, but then stopping as he heaved again. He took a few short gasps, but then he started up again.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I called poison control, and the guy said he was fine." Chi-chi answered.

"And why weren't you watching him?" Bulma asked, turning to me.

"Well, I was watching Bra, so I had him go 'bond' with Goten and Trunks. Of course they didn't watch him, and that was about the time he drank it."

The runt choked out something in Saiyan in between his heaves.

"What did he say?" Chi-chi asked.

"Something about thinking it was blue Kool-Aid…" I answered, and then paused. "Woman, Bra wants you."

She nodded, took one last glare at me, and then went upstairs to get the baby.

By the next morning, Kakorot's mate had left back to her house, and the runt had finally stopped puking.

The carpet was permanently stained blue, and Bulma was still pissed about what happened.

He seemed find though. He said he was tired, so he slept about half the day before he got up. But then he was up all night.

That was one night I never want to repeat. Not only did I have to deal with 4 kids, one of the getting poisoned, another crying all night, and the other two being of no help at all, but I also had to deal with Kakorot's mate, and the woman yelling at me. It just wasn't my day.


	6. To the Mall!

Bulma's birthday was in a couple of days, and I had no idea what to get her.

So, the first thing I thought was to go to the mall. I took Bra with me, to help me find her something. But then the runt decided he _had _to come with.

So the three of us headed to the mall.

Once inside, Kagen wondered off the first chance he got. Within minutes, he'd found something. He brought it back to me.

"Look, Vegeta!" he said, and handed it to me. It was a thong, with Hello Kitty on it. But the weird thing was, there was a zipper over in the front.

"It's an easy-access thong!" he cried, loudly. "Don't you think that's terribly perverted of Hello Kitty?"

I blushed darkly. "Go put it back were you found it, runt!" I told him in a harsh whisper.

Bra was in my arms, sitting on my hip. "Daddy, that underwear wouldn't cover your butt all the way!" she said at full volume and pointed.

Many people turned to look at me. I blushed even darker, if that was possible, and quickly got out of there.

The next thing the runt brought to me was a book labeled '100 Kinky Things to do With Your Husband'. "You could give her this!"

"Put it back!" I said through gritted teeth.

I went to the jewelry store next. I looked around for a while, and Bra pointed out a bracelet with Spongbob Squarepants on it.

"I don't thing your mom would like that…" I told her.

"Not for mommy! For me!" she said and swung her legs, almost kicking me.

"We're shopping for mommy, not you. You can get that some other time." she pouted for a while, until the runt brought me something else.

"It's a subscription for 'Sexual Healing' cream!"

I sighed. "You have got to be the most perverted kid I've ever met! Where are you even getting this stuff?!"

Once he went to put it back, I went to the pet store to buy a leash.

"Are we getting mommy a doggy, daddy?" Bra asked.

I shook my head. "No, this isn't for mommy."

When he runt came back to show me a set of perverted looking fur handcuffs and a spiky collar, I put the leash around his neck.

"What the hell is this?!" he screamed. "Some kind of kinky sex toy?! I need an adult! I need an adult!" he kicked wildly as I pulled him around the mall.

Many people stopped to stare at me.

"Hey! You're that weird kid that was here a few days ago, right?" some little girl asked.

"He's not weird! He's my big brother!" Bra told her.

Kagen shrugged. "I don't know. I might be."

"How old are you?" she asked pointing to him.

"15." He answered.

"You don't look that old. You look about 12, or 13."

"What difference does it make?"

"Come on runt, we don't have time for you to pick up dates!" I told him and tugged on the leash.

"Is that your dad?" the little girl kept talking.

"You could say that… he's more like a hormone driven teenager if you ask me." The runt answered, putting his hands on his hips, and cocking his head to one side.

"Hey," the little girl said to Bra. "You're in my preschool, right?"

Bra nodded.

"Okay! I'll see you around." Then she ran off to her mother or sister or whoever.

"I hate her." Bra said once she was gone.

"I don't like her either." Kagen agreed.

I sighed. There was really no point to that whole conversation, and they continued to drawl over it. I wanted to get the woman a present before the mall closed, but if I keep having to battle off 3 year old girls, and keep the runt away from the lingerie stores, that didn't seem like it was going to happen today.

I saw Old Navy, and told Kagen to help Bra pick out some clothes for herself so they would leave me alone. The runt was a good 'Big Brother' at times, so I knew he would never leave her there by herself. She was in good hands for the time being.

I told him he could get something as well, as long as they stay away from me for a while.

I went back to the Jewelry Store. There was some kind of diamond bracelet thing, which I hated, so I figured she'd like it. So I bought it.

I wondered around a little more, enjoying the freedom I had at the moment.

Then when I came back to Old Navy, the runt and the baby had so much clothes it was ridiculous. They were all pink and frilly, so I thought they were Bra's.

Then she told me that most of it was Kagen's, so I made him put most of it back.

I let him keep one thing though, a really weird black and blue hat that didn't seem to match with anything he was wearing. But it was only 2 bucks, so I let him keep it.

Bra had about six bags full of T-shirts, and pants and all kinds of dresses.

After I'd bought them, I took them home after we got snow cones.

"This was fun! We should do this again tomorrow." Bra said on the way back home.

"But you won't have time to wear all your clothes if you do that!" Kagen told her.

"That's what you think." She answered with a smug look.

Back at Capsule Corp., I had Bra go distract Bulma by telling her to model clothes for her and the runt. Then I slipped upstairs, and put the present into my sock drawer. She's afraid of it, so I thought it would be the perfect place to put it. I _am _a genius, after all.

I came back down stairs, and found the runt teaching Bra how to walk down a runway.

"You have to walk to the end, turn, swing your hips, and then walk back. And make sure to show off your butt too." He told her and demonstrated.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop that!" I told him and pulled him away from her. "You're a boy! You shouldn't be 'swinging your hips' for anything or anyone!"

He rolled his eyes and I could tell he wasn't listening anymore.

"Do you know why men and women are so different?!" I asked.

He simply nodded when I paused, not hearing anything I was saying.

"Because men have to be strong, and women are… weak!"

"That's not true daddy!" Bra said, trying on a hat she got out of her bag. "Not all women are weak. Mamma said that you are just too stuck up for your own good."

I turned to glare at Bulma who was laughing through the whole thing.

I sighed, and let the boy go. He walked off, already have forgotten about the whole thing.

"Bra, why don't you go get ready for bed?" Bulma suggested.

Bra sighed and started to grab her things. Then she headed upstairs.

"Trunks! Draw Bra a bath!" the woman called. Then she turned to me. "You never did tell me what you went to the mall for. And why did you take Kagen and Bra with you?"

My eyes darted away for an instant. "Because, Bra wanted to go."

"And why did Kagen go?"

"I don't know, because he's a fruit?" I asked with a shrug.

She playfully smacked my across the arm. "Be nice! He's not a fruit." She headed off to see if Trunks had actually drawn the bath he was supposed to.

The runt popped his head back into the room. "I am _not_ a fruit. I'm just more acceptant of the world then you." He said with a smile daring to show on the sides of his mouth.

I shook my head. "Whatever runt. Whatever."

He turned to leave, but then turned around. "By the way, mom knows about the sock drawer hiding place. You'll have to be craftier then that."


	7. To CC!

Kakorot's brat and his class are coming over to 'experience the world's famous labs first hand.' That means I have to wear more then just a pair of shorts all day. Why do they suspect so much from me?

They are to be here in less then three hours and I still need to find the runt, and get him in some clothes. You see, he took up this new hobby called, 'streaking'. He refuses to put any clothes on, no matter how much the woman begs and bribes him.

It was not uncommon to see his bare flesh dash through the room, with Bulma trailing behind him trying to get him into some pants.

"Okay, Vegeta, you're job for today, is to keep Kagen from taking his clothes off. Do you think you can handle that?" The woman asked.

"Are you kidding? That's like trying to teach a fish to sing. It can't be done!" Trunks told her.

I snorted. "Of course, I can do that. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, after all." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"How _are _you going to keep him from taking of his clothes?" Trunks asked after she was gone.

"I have no idea…" I admitted. But, I did know that first I had to find him. Every time I would get close enough to him, he would run off into another room. Or jump out of a window and get into another one before anyone could see him.

I growled, as his naked behind jumped out of another window. He was fast. I would have to outsmart him somehow.

So I set a trap. And what a brilliant trap it was! All I had to do was lure him with his only weakness. Food. Namely, beef jerky.

I set pack after pack upstairs, a trial leading into his own bedroom. He would never suspect that that was where the trip lay. In the safety of his own quarters! I am so brilliant, I even amaze myself.

I set everything up. Now all I had to do was wait. I only had two and a half hours left. This had better work fast!

Almost instantly, he came bolting upstairs. Even through the airtight plastic seal, he could smell the jerky. The jerky that would bring his downfall.

His naked little body inspected the jerky pack. He was suspicious. I would be too. Anonymous free jerky lying in the middle of the hallway? The only person not to question this would be Kakorot.

"This seems suspicious… but, delicious." He claimed.

After several minutes of inspection, he grabbed for it. He had it open and down his throat quicker then I thought was possible. Soon, he spotted another jerky pack.

After swallowing the last bit of meat from the hallway, not chewing it all, mind you, he smelled more though his bedroom door.

I smirked. This was it.

Figuring this was his room and therefore was perfectly safe, he slid it open. And then, wham!

Within seconds, he was a growling hissing tangled mess on the hardwood floor. The net that covered him was nothing more then a net. It was harmless, and yet he found it so offensive. He was soon so tangled; it was fun just to watch him tangle himself more.

I picked up the net that held the nude child, and headed for the bathroom. I forced him into some shorts and a T-shirt.

I had never seen him so mad at me. That look he gave me, it was unnerving.

"If you feel a stick hitting you while you sleep, you'll know who did it." He sneered as I led him downstairs. Now all I had to do was keep his hands fastened behind his back. That shouldn't be too hard. I just need something strong enough to hold him.

For now, I figured I'd just hold his hands behind him until the brat's class left.

They showed up, Gohan looking nervous for some reason. I wonder why…

"Hello, kids! I'm Bulma Briefs; you can call me by my first name if you'd like. This is my husband, Vegeta, and my son, Kagen. My other son, Trunks, is around here somewhere…" she looked around for him, but instead stopped Bra. "And this is my baby, Bra!"

Some brat raised his hand, "Why are two of you're kids named after underwear?"

Bulma blinked. "Because, at the time I thought they were good names."

In truth, she was so heavily drugged after the birth; she just took the first name that popped into her head.

The class moved on to the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. That was _my_ room! She can't show them that!

Momentarily, I let go of the runt to make sure no one was eating my food.

I ventured into the kitchen, "Don't worry, Vegeta! They aren't going to eat you food! I was just going to show them some of the experiments I put in the fridge, and some of the appliances my dad and I built."'

Experiments?

She showed them some blue stuff. "This is a highly toxic mold civilization. I'm trying to see what affects antibacterial soap has on certain germs."

I think I may have taken a few swigs of that… that can't be good.

She showed them a few other things that I'm pretty sure I at least tried and didn't like, or tried and eaten it until I was full.

She was about to go out into the other room, when she paused. "Vegeta, where's Kagen?"

I froze. "Uh… I'll be right back." I sprinted out of the room and back into the living room. No runt.

"What's so bad about him not being here?" some girl asked Kakorot's brat.

Gohan shrugged like he had no idea.

The girl raised her hand and asked the same question, as I randomly opened doors and looked around corners.

"Well, he makes messed when he's not supervised, and I want the house to stay clean for at least a little while." Bulma lied through her teeth. And Bra told her so.

"Ooooh! Mommy! You liiiiiied! You know as well as I do that if he's not watched, he takes his clothes off!"

Bulma blushed, and the class looked disturbed.

I finally found him. He was hiding under the stairs.

I grabbed his leg, and pulled him out halfway. But stopped when his naked butt peaked out from under the stairs.

I thought of what I could do. I got it. I grabbed a towel, and rapped it around his waist and pulled him out the rest of the way.

Then I had to threaten him. "Keep this on, or I'll make you eat mud again."

"But! I don't like mom's cooking!" he shouted.

"Shh! Now, go upstairs."

"Where was he?" Bulma asked when I came back.

"He was in the pool." I lied.

Bra was about to tell my lie to the class, when I put a hand over her mouth and pulled her to the other room.

Later, after the class had eaten, they went down to see the more advanced equipment in the basement I'm no longer allowed to touch.

The runt stayed in the living room with me, along with Trunks and Bra. They were good, for a while, until Goten came over. I had to send both Trunks and Goten to Kakorot's house to bother him. The two of them left peacefully, but I had a feeling I would be getting a rather nasty phone call from Kakorot's mate.

But then, _they_ came.

First, it was Tien's brat, Brail. He was harmless alone, and even with Kagen he wasn't much trouble.

But then came the other one. Yamcha's youngest kid, Amico.

The most troublesome of the 'Rat pack', as I came to call them, where here. There was still Marron, Pan, Piccolo's kid, Amico's sister, the neighbor girl, and of course Trunks and Goten.

The boys varied in age, 15, 11, and 9. But somehow, they all seemed to have one soul purpose in life. To make everyone around them as angry and miserable as possible.

Though Kagen was the oldest, he looked no older then Brail, the eleven-year-old. And Amico, was the tallest out of all three of them, so he didn't look all that young.

"Can we go outside and play, da?" Kagen asked. Oh yeah, that's right. He started calling me 'Da' a while ago. It's a shortened version of the word 'Prince' in Saiyan. But ironically, it's also the shortened version of the word 'Dad'.

"Sure, whatever. Just don't blow anything up, or take you're clothes off."

Their faces fell, Brail's and Amico's from being denied the fun of blowing things up, I hope, but they ran outside anyway.

"Can I go too, Daddy?" Bra asked.

"Runt! Watch the baby too!" I called.

"Okay!" He called, waving his hand over his head in a windmill fashion, and leaning forward with one foot in a giant step, almost loosing his balance in the process.

Later on, I started to get hungry. Bulma was still giving Gohan's class a tour, and her mom was out shopping. I wanted a sandwich, damn it! Is that so much to ask for?

So I set out to the fridge. There was blue stuff, blue-purple stuff, yellow stuff, orange stuff with green specks in it, gooey stuff, old stuff, stuff-stuff and some more jerky.

I figured the jerky was my safest bet. So I grabbed about ten packs and head back into the living room where I could watch the Rat Pack from the window.

They were spaying each other with the hose. But Bra seemed to be doing the spraying, while the boys were purposely getting in the way.

Then, what seemed to be a sword fight, started between Brail and the runt.

They had each grabbed a stick, and were using them as swords.

Kagen seemed to have the upper hand, but then the worst thing in the world happened. Brail sneezed.

Instantly, his semi-long bright purple hair turned golden yellow, and his blue eyes turned an evil looking emerald.

They all paused, to see what would happen.

At first, he just stood there, staring blankly. Then, a wicked smirk crossed his once angle-nice face.

He abandoned the stick, and ran off, heading for the unsuspecting town to the right of the building.

After that, everything happened so fast.

The runt and Yamcha's brat ran after him, Bra trailing behind more slowly.

The runt was faster then both Amico and Brail by a long shot.

He soon caught up with him, and had him down in the dirt before you could say uncle.

The two of them fought like the bitterest of enemies, like they had not just two minutes ago been play sword fighting like best friends would.

I soon realized that Brail meant more then to draw blood. He meant to kill.

Getting outside as fast as I could, I grabbed them both, prying them apart, holding them by their thin, scrawny arms.

They didn't seem to be too hurt, apart from busies, black eyes, swollen fists.

I was about to say something to them, when Brail swiped his arm backwards, bending back my thumb until it popped out of the socket.

I let go, and he ran off again, aiming to start something downtown.

The runt did the same motion, obviously been taught to Brail by him from the way it was smother and hurt more, and ran after him.

"Stop!" he cried in his native tongue, but Brail Shinhan, or BS as the other boys called it, didn't hear a word he said.

Running in front of a green light, Brail got across the street, barely missing the coming cars and trucks, seconds before Kagen did.

Kagen was no so lucky.

Like I said, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I had no time to stop anything, not even enough time to make an effort to stop it.

A yellow taxi slammed into the boy's body. All at once, several cars screeched to a halt, many piling up onto each other.

The runt had seen the car coming, but had no time to react. His mind had moved faster then his feet.

Kagen had been hit dead on, his body rolling up the hood of the car, smashing the windshield, rested there for a moment, before a truck smashed into the back of the taxi, causing it to jerk him off onto the asphalt.

And then after that, silence.

Terrible, awful silence.

BS had stopped, staring at the sight with wondering eyes. I could see the question on his lips. It was the same question that was on everyone's lips.

What of the runt? Could he have lived through that, and if so, how much of him would remain of that small, fragile body?

My lip quiver without my telling it to. Venturing over to the front of the car pile slowly, I imagined his spilled blood all over the pavement. His insides smashed to nothing but unsaveable mush.

Looking, I saw that the runt was looking right at me with his blood eyes. Even though I knew he was alive, I kicked him. He was a stupid kid that needed discipline.

He cried out, mostly in surprise that I had kicked him, his jaw doing that twitching it did when he was upset.

"Vegeta!" I heard Bulma cried. "What happened?!" she was running over.

I turned silently and gave her a look before stating, "The runt got hit by a car."

"It wasn't my fault!" he cried, getting to his feet. "Brail was the one that…" within seconds, Bulma was yelling.

"Can't you go for ten minutes without being hit by something?!" she suddenly turned on me. "And you! You should have been watching them! All of you, in the house now!"

The boys ran inside, even BS, though he was reluctant.

Luckily, the Taxi driver realized we weren't going to sue, so he sped off with his passenger.

The rest of the people were pissed off, but I gave them the finger, and went back inside.

Bulma yelled for only a little while, because she had to get back to the class. But I knew I would be sleeping on the couch for a while, and the runt wouldn't be leaving the house any time soon.

All in all, it was a pretty good day. That is, until the runt decided to extract his revenge on BS.

They ended up having an all out brawl in the lab, downstairs, followed by a huge explosion.

That's about all that happened today. So, as I tell you this story from the couch in our living room, I wonder what might have happened if I had just kept a chain, or at least a leash on the boys. Then the class that was here wouldn't have had to go to the hospital for multiple injuries, and panic attacks. I guess I'll never know.


	8. Roses? Who would send me roses?

It was Bulma's birthday, and everyone showed up. Everything is boring up until the opening present's part, so I'll start there.

I was sitting on my chair, (the one the runt insist on sitting by, and poking every few seconds and crying 'POKE!' really loudly), bored, while the woman opened her presents.

She opened up a few, but I wasn't watching, so I couldn't tell you what they were. Then she opened up mine. You should have seen her face light up, and she attacked me. I have never been so eager to get out of a room when a woman was squeezing me until my sides hurt.

I went upstairs, as everyone began to leave. I turned on the TV, and music started blasting.

The runt ran into the room in nothing but his underwear, and started to sing along. "Sometimes I give myself the creeps! Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me! It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up! Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?"

I shut it off instantly. "What the hell?!" I cried, and threw the remote at him.

A while later, I fell asleep on the bed upstairs. Then the woman called me down for something.

"You have a delivery!" she told me, and handed me a very light, white box.

"Shouldn't _you _be getting stuff?" I asked.

"I did!" she pointed to a pile of stuff that I knew she would never use.

I looked back to the box. I opened it quickly, and to my horror found roses. Someone had given me roses!

I turned to the woman suspiciously. "Did you order me roses?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I think you may have a secret admirer!"

"Another stalker?!" I whinnied, and put the box on the table.

"Not a stalker! A secret admirer! Someone who has a crush on you, but is too shy to say so." she grabbed the card off the side. "It says, 'Try to guess who sent you these, Prince of a Planet Dead, follow the clues to find the one responsible for it all, the next clue is up high, like a tree'. What the hell?" she asked.

I grabbed the note from her and read it again. I will find who was making a mockery of me! I will find them, and kill them in their sleep!

I went outside and started to look through every tree on the property. After a few hours of looking, I, decided it was not in one of these trees. I decided to get Bra for help.

She read the note as well, and I told her about the trees. "Daddy, this says _like _a tree! It doesn't say an actual tree! So where do you know that's high, like a tree?"

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me. "The lookout!" I grabbed Bra, and ran outside, and took to the air. Once on the look out, I went up to the Namek.

"Namek, did you give me roses?"

He stared at me stupidly for a long time. "What?"

"Roses! Did you give me roses, or not?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" he yelled.

Bra wondered off, and a few minutes later came back with a piece of paper. "Here you go, dad. It was up on the book shelf."

I read this one too. 'Nice going! You found the first one! This next one won't be so easy. You're next clue is like yellow, but not quiet. There will be two of them, one must be found before the other can be noticed.'

I thought for a moment. "Bra, what's like yellow, but not quiet yellow?"

"Um… orange?"

"Yeah! Kakorot is orange!"

"What?" Piccolo asked, cocking his head.

"Never mind." We took off again.

Once at Kakorot's house, I went in without knocking. "Kakorot!" I yelled for him.

He came into the room, soaking wet, and wearing nothing but a towel to cover himself. "Yeah, Vegeta?"

I showed him the note. "Did you give me roses?"

He took the note and scratched the back of his head. "Um… I don't think so, Vegeta… are you sure Bulma didn't give them to you?"

Bra took the note, and examined it for a moment. "Orange!" she cried.

"Yes, we got that." I stated. "What next?"

"Not that orange!" she pointed outside. "Oranges!" there was an orange tree just ten yards away from the house.

Abandoning Kakorot to figure what was going on by himself, we went to the orange tree.

About ten minutes later, I found the next clue. It was stuck between two orange buds that held it like fingers.

It read, 'Nicely done, Prince, nicely done! Deep in the forest the next will lay, the child of no age it's keeper, but will not give up without pay. Good luck!'

I crumpled the paper in my fist. Whoever organized this was either very crafty, or had a lot of time on their hands.

Bra took it and read it as well. "Who's the child without age?" She asked. I shrugged at first, and thought it useless to go on, when I noticed something on the back of the paper. I took it back, and read it aloud.

" 'Already Prince, giving up? Preposterous! Look Everywhere! Surly you'll want to have another go?'" I could imagine the person responsible laughing it up.

I growled, a new wing taking over me. I was going to find this person, and make them pay!

All this time, Bra had been thinking. She snapped her fingers. "Chiautzu! He never looks any older!"

"Brilliant!" I cried, and grabbed her again, taking to the air.

Once in the dark forest where Tien and Chiautzu lived, I set Bra down. She cowered behind me when a bat swooped down to grab a spider from over her head.

"Come on." I said, and tugged on her hand.

We came to their home, and rapped on the door this time.

Tien answered, a lazy groggy look in his eye. I realized he was covered with bright, red splotches. I didn't bother asking, thinking nothing of it.

Chiautzu was in the back, watching TV.

"Do you have something for me?" I asked, grabbing him by the arm, and holding him up to eye level.

There was a smile on his face. "Dose thee have something for I?" he asked.

I cocked my head. Why was he talking like that? "What do you want?"

"Sorry," he said shaking his head. "I can't say. You have to figure it out for your self."

Bra was looking at the note again. I waited for her to figure it out, like she was sure to do. When nothing came, I took it from her, and held it to the light.

In the light, I could faintly see the letters on the back. I flipped it over, and looked harder at the writing.

The capital letters. The words with capital letters. Already, Prince, Preposterous, Look, Everywhere. That didn't make much sense, but there had to be something about them, since 'Everywhere' was capital, and it wasn't starting the sentence.

A-P-P-L-E. Apple! He needs an apple!

I looked to Bra, and told her what I'd found. I ran outside, and took off into the sky. I landed in the street right outside the super market. I ran inside, and grabbed an apple. I didn't think to pay, because it was just one apple. Apparently, they wanted me to give them something from the way they started yelling.

I went back to the forest, and to Chiautzu. I handed him the apple.

He gave me the piece of paper in his pocket, and walked off, eating the apple as he went.

I quickly opened it. 'Well done! I must say, you are very smart indeed! Bra didn't even have to help with that one!' I paused, and looked to Bra with confused disbelieve, my mouth hanging open. She shrugged, and urged me to finish. 'Only two more, and then you'll find me! Okay, what's slow, but can fight, green, but has no ears, and swims faster then it walks?'

I cocked my head at first.

"Um…. A turtle?" Bra asked.

I thought for a moment. Who do we know that's a turtle? "Turtle!"

I grabbed Bra again for the billionth time, and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" she complained on the way.

"You'll see." I told her simply.

We landed on Master Roshie's Island after only a few minutes of flying. I ran into the house, looking for that damned turtle.

He was in the back, swimming with Marron.

I paddled into the water, carrying Bra over my head to keep her from getting wet.

"Hi, Vegeta, are you coming to swim with usssssss!" he cried as I grabbed him by the shell, and dragged him up onto the bank.

Marron started crying, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

"Where is it!?" I yelled.

"Where is what?" Like he didn't know!

"You know 'what'! Now hand it over!"

He gave me a long hard look. "Are you talking about that piece of paper?"

"Yes! Where is it? And who gave it to you?!"

He thought for a moment. "Ohh… I was told not to tell you…"

I started to throttle him. "Who was it?!?"

"Here! Just take the paper!" I released him, and he went over to a sand mount were Krillin's head was poking out of, his body beneath the sand.

Turtle dug for a moment, before pulling out a piece of paper.

It read, 'Go back to Capsule Corp.'

I frowned. "Well that's not very creative! Come on Bra!" I grabbed her again, and took off again. She waved back down to Marron and Turtle.

I kicked open the door to our house, with a sour expression on my face. Placing Bra down, we began to look all around the house for another clue.

We finally found it under the sofa cushion.

"It says, 'Follow the foot prints.'" Bra read, and frowned. "Foot prints?"

We looked for a while, and found that several foot prints were on the stairs, heading for the room at the end of the hall. I forgot what was in that room, as did Bra. We followed them to the room, and opened the door.

Inside, to my horror, lay the runt on the bed, sleeping. Upon us opening the door, he awoke, and sat up on his haunches.

I growled. "Did you send me roses?" I said as calmly and slowly as I could.

He seemed to think for a moment, and then seemed to remember. "Yep! Pretty good joke, huh?" he stood up with a grin, and started making his way to the door.

I grabbed him around the middle, and started to crush the little booger.

"Well, at least we had fun!" Bra said, and went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Da, you're _hurting_ me!" Kage cried, but I knew he was just faking. No one, except maybe a human, would have been hurt from the light squeeze I gave him.

"Vegeta are you picking on Kagen?!" Bulma called upstairs.

"No!" I answered sharply. I released him, and he fell to the floor. "I hope you learned your lesson."

I walked out of the room.

On the way down the stairs, I heard him burst into laugher, and then was silence, followed by more uncontrollable laughter. I'll have to punish him after the woman leaves for work tomorrow.


	9. Just a Normal Day With The Prince

"Da!"

I opened my eyes quickly. They burned from the sudden light entering them from the window.

"Da!" He called again. I turned, and saw that the runt was sitting on the side of the bed, staring at me. "I need you to do me a favor."

I waited to see what it was before I said no.

"My science class is going to the beach to study tide pools."

"And?" I rolled over to face him.

"And every kid needs a chaperone." I opened my mouth to answer. "I already asked mum. She's busy that day." I shut my mouth and flopped my head back onto the bed. "So I was wondering… would you care to accompany me to on my fieldtrip?"

"I won't go." I said simply and shut my eyes.

"Muuuummm!" He cried shrilly. Eventual, that high voice would lower into more of a battle cry. But until then, it was earsplitting.

"Vegeta, go with him! It will be a new experience for you!" She called from probably far below us.

"No way, woman! I won't go! You can't make me!"

"Alright! No more you-know-what!" She paused to make me sweat.

No more you-know-what? But I _like_ you-know-what!

"What's you-know…" He trailed off. That confused look became one of complete understanding. He grinned evilly. "Oooh… kinky. Again, I ask, will you go with me?"

I sighed over-dramatically. "Fine. I'll go."

"Yes!" He raised his fist. "I have a date!" Then he ran off before I could protest.

Later that day, I found him in the living room.

"Are you trying to change the channel with a poptart?" I asked as I came closer. His arm was locked in place at the elbow, holding his strawberry poptart like a remote. The real remote hung from his mouth.

"Yes, I am. Got a problem?" He said with some snootiness.

At that moment, Tien and his son came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bulma wanted to use me as a guinea pig for something. So I brought the boy while his mom's shopping. That alright with you?" Tien asked.

I shrugged. "As long as they don't bother me."

He nodded and left the room to find Bulma.

"Hey, Vegeta, did you know that every time you masturbate, you kill a little kitten?" The runt asked with a serious face.

I did a double take. Had I heard that right?

"Really?" Brail asked turning. "Then I'm responsible for a kitty massacre!"

My eyes widened, and then they both burst out laughed.

"How many kitty deaths are you responsible for?" Brail asked.

"At least six today." Kage answered with a serious nod.

"I'm leaving." I said, and got to my feet.

"Bye!" They both cried, and turned back to the TV.

In the basement, Tien and Bulma were conducting some kind of experiment.

"Now, I need you to drink this, and wait for 15 minutes." She handed him some blue stuff. He downed it all.

"What are you doing?" I asked, coming down the stairs.

"Finding the cure for the common cold." Tien answered, and laid down the table he was sitting on. "Am I suppose to get this cold so fast?"

"Yep. I had to first give him the cold virus. Then I need to take some of his blood. Then I can test him to see what will cure it." Bulma explained.

"I see." I didn't care. I started to leave.

"Do you want to help me find the cure for cancer?" She asked.

I shook my head and ran up the stairs.

"Bananas in pajamas are coming down the stairs! Bananas in pajamas are coming down the stairs!" I heard someone call.

I looked over to the stairs. Bra with coming down, singing that song. She had on a yellow pair of pajamas, and carrying a stuffed banana.

The woman would have called it adorable. I call it obnoxious. I'm going to find Kakorot so we can train.

He stepped out of the house right as I touched down into his yard. "Hello, Vegeta!" He chirped. "You having a good day?"

I shrugged. "Nothing too much out of the usual. Is my brat here too?"

He shook his head.

I shrugged. "'Kay. Spar?"

He nodded, and started to stretch.

After, it could have been hours, of beating the shit out of each other, we collapsed onto the grass. By now the sun was high in the sky, it had to have been about noon, and was beating down on us mercilessly. I thought about going back home and rubbing ice all over my body, but I decided against it. Why should I use my own ice, when Kakort's house was only a few miles away?

"Here you are!" Kakorot's mate cried, as she came inside with some groceries.

"Hey, Chi-chi. What's up?" Kakorot asked.

"I've been looking for you! It never crossed my mind that you might actually be home, so I didn't bother to look!" She said with exasperated furry.

"Sorry. What do you need?"

She opened her mouth to talk some more, when she spotted me. "Hello, Vegeta. Kagen is looking for you."

"Who isn't looking for me? I'm the Prince of Saiyans, I must always be in plain sight." I just said that to piss her off. It worked too, because her face turned red with anger. But she said nothing back. Damn.

"Anyway," She turned back to Kakorot. "Have you seen Goten? I can't find him. He's not at Bulma's, or in the house."

"Nope, haven't seen him." Kakorot said, scratching the back of his head.

She almost went as far as to as me if I'd seen him, be then didn't. You can teach an old dog new tricks.

"Da!" I turned, and all at once I was aware that He had found me.

"What do you need, runt?" I asked.

"He has a name." The harpy butted in.

Kage cocked hi head for the briefest of seconds in puzzlement, before turning back to me. "Guess how many nickels I can fit up my nose." He said and crossed hi arms.

I paused to register the question. He wasn't going to leave me alone until I guessed, so I just picked a number. "Uh…13?"

He frowned. "Seven." He stomped off in another direction back outside.

I shrugged, and fallowed him outside. The moment I stepped out the door, I was aware that it was hot. I mean, it had to be at least 102 degrees. I felt like my skin was ready to melt off, it was so hot. I wondered vaguely if I burned, or tanned.

"Come on, Da! Mum wants us home, now!" The runt called from far up in the sky.

"I'm coming!" I called, irritated. I looked back to Kakorot, who grinned at me stupidly. I rolled my eyes, and came to meet the runt in the air.

We flew in silence for a long time. Not really silence, Kage hated silence, so while I was silent, he was singing some song.

He stopped suddenly. "You look sweaty. Did you have a good spar?"

I shook my head. "We spared hours ago. It's so damn hot out here, I can barely breath."

"It is?" He took a deep breath to see if what I had said was true. He shrugged, "I don't feel anything."

"You're not even a little hot?"

"Not really. This is good fishing weather." He paused for a moment. "This is nothing compared to where I was born. The planet had three suns, so it was always hot, and it was always the middle of the day. There was no such thing as night time. Sometimes it got so hot that the people had to stay in their houses so their flesh wouldn't disintegrate." He stretched backwards. "Yep. Good times."

I didn't answer him. Where had this kid come from?


	10. Coming Out

So here I am, standing knee deep in creature infested water, probably likely to give me some kind of disease, staring at fish. It's wet, it's slimy, and something just crawled up my leg.

I smacked it off, an octopus it looked like, and it fell back into the water. The runt had long since lost interest, but stayed in his position, so the teacher would not bother him.

"Do you think this water can give us STDs?" He asked, cocking his head.

My head snapped up violently, a look of horror on my face. "Sexually Transmitted Diseases?"

"Yeah, like Herpies, that kind of stuff." He shrugged, and splashed some water on another student.

"Why, are you planning to have sex in the water?"

He grinned evilly, "Are you coming on to me?"

He got me again. He always managed to freak me out, to a point of silence. The only person who could ever freak me out like that was Bulma; that has to be some kind of learned behavior from somewhere.

"What are we suppose to be looking for?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. And I don't care. Let's go swimming." He suggested. "We could sneak off around that boulder."

I was about to ask him how he planned to get away, when he whistled shrilly. "Hey, everyone! Look at Mickey! His tide pool has an albino sea urchin in it!"

They all crowded around who I supposed to be Mickey, all at once.

The runt motioned for me to follow him. Anything to get out of the water. We slipped out easily enough, and had to squeeze through some rocks that were forced tightly together.

He led me to the beach, where he promptly took off all his clothes, and ran into the water.

"Come on!" He called. "Come swim with me!" _Canum__ swem with mea!_ It sounded like, but I understood well enough.

"No thanks. I'll stay here." I sat down, crossing my legs and watched him, so he didn't drown, which he was likely to do.

Now that all of those children are far away from me now, I think I can relax. Gods, how I hate children. They are discussing, horrible creatures. That's why as my children get older, I like them a lot more.

I really don't like the runt at all. He causes me to suffer; puts things in my shoes, _live_ things, asks me sexual questions, or makes sexual comments, so everyone thinks I'm a pervert. He put shaving cream in my cereal once; I ate most of it before he told me he put it there.

This one time in public, I was standing in front of the restaurant lady to get a reservation, getting pretty frustrated, when he came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Is she giving you trouble, baby?" He asked, in a sort of lisping speech that would have freaked her out, if she knew what he said. Combined with his accent, it sounded like mess, but I heard it loud and clear.

This other time, he somehow rigged the pipes that led to my bathroom, so that when I took a shower, it would cover me with purple ink. But it was weird, because the ink didn't show up for a few seconds, until the cool air hit it. It felt just like water, until I got some in my mouth. I was purple for a long time.

But in the end, I guess he _has _sort of grown on me. He finishes my sentences sometimes, which freaks me out.

I guess he's really the only one that understands the way I think. He knows that the life of a Saiyan is hard; most of them don't get past childhood. There were two ways to pay for what you wanted: food, or sex. Most of them time, its children that use the latter to get the first. Some of them are too young; they break under the presser and die.

I think that he understands this better then I give him credit for. There are scars on his hips.

His blood eyes look to me. He senses me staring at him. He says something.

I respond, but it comes out hoarse and unintelligible. I clear my throat, and try again. "Say again?"

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks, his back arching unconsciously. "I'm naked, ya know." _Necketd_, it sounded.

I nodded. "I can see that."

"Does my sexy body turn ya on?" His puts his hands behind his head, eye going half closed.

His face twisted in revulsion. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No way! We still have hours to go before we have to head home!" _No waey! Hwe still 'ave hwours to go b'for hwe 'ave to 'ed home!_

"So then what do you want to do?"

He paused. "Up for a round of naked tag?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I might get a sunburn, then Bulma will know something's up."

He came closer, sitting down next to me, the sand sticking to his wet body. "Just promise me that if she ever finds out," _eva__ feinds owt, _"That you'll make it legal." _Lee-gahl._ An evil grin.

"Make what legal?"

His eyebrows rise suggestively. "I think ya know." _Ah,_ instead of 'I'. He winks.

I roll my eyes. "Put some clothes on, before those kids from you're class get here and see you."

He put his arm up, flexing the tiny muscle he head. "They'd kill for a body like this," He kissed his arm. "I attract girls _an' _guys."

"I'm sure you do," I say dryly.

He started to put his pants on. Then he paused, pants handing half off his ass, and turned to me. "Ya dare me to kiss a boy?" _Ya dar meh ta kess a bowy?_

"No, not really, because I know you'll do it. Why don't you kiss," I looked around. "That crab right there." There was indeed a crab inching across the beach slowly.

His eyes followed it for a moment, before grabbing it, and putting it up to his mouth. Before he could kiss it, though, one of its pinchers grasped his upper lip.

He pulled at it, making a small 'Ahh…' sound. His lip was pulled along with it. "Vegeta, get et off!" his voice was odd now, blowing too much air as he talked.

I laughed, leaning back to watch, doing nothing.

He tugged on it again. This time, it came off, splicing his lip as it did so. Blood ran down his chin, dripping onto the sand.

He dropped it, where it fell on its back, before rolling itself over and moving on.

He didn't make a sound, only glared at me as I laughed until my sides hurt.

"That _hurt_!" He cried, whipping some blood off his face. It was beginning to swell.

I whipped my eye. "That was pretty funny. Come on, this place is boring."

We headed home, without signing out with the teacher. That would come back to bite me in the ass later.

At home, he told me something I had been expecting for about a year. "Hey, Vegeta?" I looked at him. "I have a date next week."

I shrugged. "So?"

"It's my first one," He paused. "What do I do?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Don't touch her unless she touches you first."

"But-"

"And don't kiss her unless she moves in to kiss you,"

"It's not-"

"Let me finish." I interrupted. "Don't go somewhere too expensive, or she might think you have a ton of money and mooch off you forever. And-"

"Stop!" He cried, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm not going on a date with a girl."

I blinked slowly, but I knew this day would come.

He sighed. "His name's Chili."

"Chili?" I asked, rising an eyebrow. "So you're gay?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe." A pause. "I guess if anything, I'm bi."

"Bisexual?"

"No, bilingual." Sarcasm with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, bisexual. But don't tell mum, I want to tell her myself."

"She's going to hit the roof." I said, and he nodded in agreement. I paused. "Is he hot?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Sexy too." He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Are ya okay with that?"

I shrugged. "Do what you want, kid, I'm not you're father."

"But if you were?"

I shrugged again. "Even if you were my kid, I wouldn't stop you. The law, not that I abide by it, never required me to curve your choice of sexuality. That's just too much work." I leaned back. "I don't _do_ work."

"Yeah," He sighed. "I know."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you up for…"

"Cereal?" He nodded before I got a chance to finish. "Yep, sounds good." He got up to get it.

"Bring me back some…"

"Coco Pebbles. I know. Should I get you a silver spoon as well your majesty?"

"Sounds good to me, peasant. And while you're at it, bring me some royal toast." I said jokingly. I grabbed for the remote.

"Please, _zenoti_, get your own!" He cried, and snapped his fingers.

_Zenoti_ was Saiyan slang that was close enough to 'Whore'.

"What the hell?" I cried, "I ask for toast and then the whole majesty thing falls apart?" By now, I'm no my feet.

He sees the mess he's made, and runs off much faster then I thought he would, screaming.

"Get back here, ya ass!" I chased him for over three hours before I got too hungry to continue.

We called a truce until after we ate something, before the chase was back on.

Bulma finally came home, and after keeping away from me long enough, he hid behind her.

"What's going on!" she cried.

"He called me a whore!"

"He called me an ass!"

"You are!" I said back.

She put her hands up. "Let's just say you're both whores, and you're _both _asses!"

I put my fist down, and he stood up.

"I guess I could live with that." He said with a shrug. I nodded in agreement. "By the way mom, I'm bisexual. G'night!" He ran off toe h stairs before she could reply.


	11. Randomness Becuase I can

So the runt had his date. The kid he went out with was scary though, to a point where he made _me_, the Prince of all Saiyans, a little uneasy.

The kid's real name wasn't Chili, I found out, but, Richard or something. He had hair that spiked up in a perfect fan, I forget what it's called, and was white at the ends and black farther down to the roots.

He wore make-up; yes, a boy wearing make-up; and lots of it. He'd used eye-liner and then smeared it downward to the middle of his cheeks for an odd look, I don't really know what he was trying to accomplish.

Black and red; the only two colors the kid wore; several piercing, and crosses everywhere.

He was polite though, I guess.

"Hello," He shook Bulma's hand. He had a voice that was in between high and deep, but it was smooth in, I guess, a sexy fashion.

"Hello, Chili, did you say?" She smiled uneasily. "I'm Bulma Briefs,"

"I know who you are." He analyzed us both, and I realized his eyes had purple contacts in them with a few designs around the pupil. "I've seen you both before, on TV."

That voice of his made my skin crawl.

His face broke out into a grin that didn't seem right on his face. He pivoted, and walked off; no, more like floated off.

"A gay Goth." Bulma said turning to me. "That was interesting."

I eyed her. "Creepy kid, huh?"

She nodded in agreement. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let's go find something to eat, my dearest." She said this in her best British accent.

"Whatever," I grumbled and followed her into the kitchen.

Bulma insisted we wait for the runt to come back. So we watched a movie. I wanted to sleep, but she wouldn't let me! Kage is a big boy; well, not really all that big, but strong enough to take care of himself; why do _I_ have to suffer because of all this?

We watched some movie were the main character was an exorcist.

"What is this movie called again?" I asked, shoving some popcorn into my mouth.

"_Constantine_." She answered, but didn't look at me.

"You think that Chili will exorcise the runt on their date, and rid him of all the demons that posses him?" I asked.

She wasn't listening; she just shrugged, and ate some more popcorn, starring at the TV with a troubled look on her face.

"Pay attention to me!" I demanded, but she still ignored me.

On the screen, a bunch of people were doused with water. A woman said something, and then they all started _melting_. It was really freaky.

I wonder what would happen if we dunked Chili into some water. Would he melt? Or, at least, would his make-up run? I doubted if either would happen; that looked like some expensive make-up.

The movie ended, and Bulma put in another. This time it was a chick-flick. I couldn't take it another moment, so I left.

For once in my life, I didn't feel like training. I was bored, sure, but what Prince didn't get bored sometimes?

I sat outside, and stared up at the moonless sky. Stars glowed brightly from light-years away. Stars never really appealed to me. They made me think too much; to wonder.

Stars are great, sure, never any trouble. If I told you that, I would be lying. But who doesn't lie? Well, not Kakarot, he's not good at it, but other than that, everyone lies.

Stars are great for only a certain amount of time. But then, they just blink out of existence. Most people would never notice. But when a star 'blinks out; it causes more destruction then I would ever be able to cause by myself.

I saw a figure come up the lawn. I cocked my head, and squinted.

The reflection of something red showed from the figure, like an animal. I relaxed.

Kage came up to the steps. "Why are you still awake?"

"The woman wouldn't like me sleep until you came home."

"And you're _not_ training?" He looked taken aback. "I'm taken aback."

"How did your date go?"

He grinned and crossed his arms behind his back. "Chili has a tattoo."

"So?"

"On his ass." With that, he left me to sit there, wondering.

The next day, Chili came back to 'hang out'. He didn't look quite so scary today, maybe because he'd left the colored contacts at home, and hadn't bothered to smear his eye-liner.

I saw the actual color of his hair; the roots were so blonde they looked almost white.

They sat in the living room watching TV.

Kage wanted to watch some movie about a chocolate factory, but Chili objected.

"Does a chocolate factory have anguish in it? Because that's the emotion I mostly deal with; anguish."

Kage shrugged. He probably didn't know the meaning of the word. "Sure, why not?"

They ended up seeing said chocolate factory. Chili had a look of horror on his face by the end, and Kage was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Willie Wonka, Willie Wonka, the amazing chocolitear!" Kage sung.

"That was the most awful movie I've ever seen." Chili said after a moment of recovery.

"It was great, and you know it!" Kage cried, and moved to eject the DVD.

"Let's watch this other one." he pointed to _Constantine_.

The runt shrugged. "Okay."

"Kage," Chili breathed.

"What?"

"There is someone here."

"Yeah, I know. Vegeta's right there."

"Not him." The scary-Goth child took a shuttering breath. "It's a spirit. We have to ward it off."

"Why? I likes it."

"It will come for you in the night when you are vulnerable, and take your virginity."

Kage shrugged. "Whatever turns it on."

Chili rolled his eyes. "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because I'm so sexy."

They almost kissed, when Bra came into the room. "Hi!" She chirped at Chili.

The hair on the back of his neck seemed to rise. "Hello." He said, nostrils flared.

"I'm Bra. What's your name?"

"Chili Valentine."

"That's a cool name. I like your hair."

He swallowed. "Thanks."

"Daddy, can I spike my hair up like that?"

"Ask your mother." I said dryly.

She skipped off to find Bulma.

"Children…" Chili hissed. "I hate children."

I like this kid.

Kage laughed, and turned back to the TV.

I got bored of watching them like I was supposed to, and decided instead to leave the house.

I went looking for Kakarot, but he found me instead.

"Vegeta, what does 'gay' mean?"

I cocked my head at the sudden question. "Why?"

"I want to know."

"It's when a two men fall in love, or when two women fall in love."

"With each other?"

I nodded.

"Trunks said that Kage was gay."

I nodded, "I know."

"Is he?"

I shrugged. "The runt is a very complex person. I wouldn't dwell on it for too long, or it might hurt your brain. Come on, let's do some training."

This is the best part of my day. Training. I am going to beat Kakarot today. I swear I will.

That was about the time he slammed me into the ground. And then I was unconscious for a few minutes. When I woke up, Kakarot had apparently taken me home.

I growled in an animalistic fashion. Why can't I beat him? Why can't I ever beat _him_ into the dirt?

I got up to go the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and saw the black eye he'd given me. It was ugly looking, and screwed up the symmetry of my face.

At that moment, the runt skidded in through the door. He turned and locked it behind him. He stood panting for a moment, before beginning to take off his sopping wet clothes.

"What the hell, runt?" I asked casually as he rid himself of his jeans and T-shirt.

"Trunks' out there with a water gun. He's waiting for me. I think I'll hang with you for a while."

Now naked, he crawled into Bulma and my bed.

I forced the twitch away from my eye that insisted that it make itself known. "We have sex in that bed," I said before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a comical roll of his eyes. "These walls are, like, paper thin." Then he mimicked Bulma almost perfectly. "'Yes! Yes! You're so good, Vegeta! Don't stop! Ahhhhhuhhhaaa!' And then, really softly," He did me this time, "'Auh…!'"

A tremor made its way up my spine.

I headed for the bathroom behind me.

"You want to know about Chili's tattoo?" He asked, making himself comfortable.

"Not really."

His accent slipped in suddenly. "It's a unicorn, and there's a bottle of blue Gatorade over it poring drops on it like rain."

I leaned out from the bathroom with my toothbrush hanging half-way out of my mouth. "That makes no sense."

"I know; it's great, huh?" He sighed dreamily, thinking.

I shook my head and spit. As I examined my black eye, the sound of an oncoming motor suddenly blared.

The runt ran into the bathroom, and looked out the window. A guy on a motorcycle went by. It was a nice bike too; black and red; something that Chili kid would like.

"Love handles." Kage says cheerily when the man's shirt flips upward in the wind.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to cleaning up.

"You know what I hate?" He suddenly asks.

"I don't care."

"Taco's where there just isn't enough cheese. It's just crap." He paused. "On ice."

Trunks opened the door in the other room with one of Bulma's many credit cards. He ran in, ready and willing to spray whomever was in his way with his new water gun. He paused when he saw I was standing there, and that the runt was naked.

He cocked an eyebrow.

Kage put his hand up. "This is an 'A' and 'B' conversation, 'C' your way out before, 'V' 'F's 'U' up." He motioned to me.

"Boo." Trunks said dry and promptly sprayed him with the water gun.

Kage whined all the while the water sprayed him. When it was over, he stood. "Thank you, Trunks. Now all the blood has gone to my special area. This is going to take forever to go away." He walked off, relishing the looks of discuss on both our faces.


	12. Arrestation

I'm going to tell you about the time I was almost arrested.

"Tis the season to be jolly…" The runt sang as I came into the living room. He was stringing decorations all over the place. He gave me a sideways glance. "You wanna help?"

"No." I answered shortly and went about my business. I wondered for a brief moment if he knew it was November 4th.

I found Bulma in the kitchen.

"Why is he hanging decorations?" I asked.

"I'm going to be out of town in a few days, and I won't be back for Christmas. The kids thought it would be fun to have Christmas early." She answered. "By the way, what do you want?"

I thought about it. What did I want? So far, I really didn't want or need anything. But I had to tell her something specific or she would give me something I really didn't want.

I couldn't think of anything, so I told her to let me sleep on it. "Is that kid with the mohock the runt's so found of coming too?"

She shrugged. "I'll set an extra place for him." She scribbled his name down on an envelope.

"And I assume Kakorot and all the rest are coming?"

"It's come to a point where I don't even have to invite them and they'll show up." She mused and then laughed.

Trunks came in with a box.

"These all the Christmas cards I found in the garage. What should I do with them?" He asked.

"Give them to your brother; he'll do something with them."

Trunks didn't even bother to point out that in no way was Kage his brother, he just left without a word. Maybe he finally accepted that Kage wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Bra came in a minute later. Actually, she cart wheeled in. She was taking this new gymnastics course that Bulma said would kill her, but I said would improve her balance and stuff.

She was still young, but she was pretty close to brilliant. She didn't understand the dynamics of sexual intercourse, but she did understand that if she mixed the blue stuff under the kitchen sink with the white stuff from down in the basement, she could make her brother's fall asleep pretty quickly and have the Playstation 2 all to herself for a while.

After naming all the people that she was inviting, Bulma insisted that Bra design the cover for the cards.

She set to work with some crayons, glitter and other shinny girly things.

Kage came in tangled with lights.

"I need help." He stated and came over to me. After ten minutes of untangling, I started question whether I really _wanted_ him free.

"Guess what I found in the garage…?" Trunks said, reentering the room.

I glanced over to him to see the weird kid with the mohock standing there silently glaring.

"Chili, why where you in the garage?" Bulma asked.

"I was exercising your garage."

"How can you exercise a garage?" Kage asked, turning so I could get the lights off his arm.

He rolled his eyes. "I was making spirits go away."

"Chili, listen to me." Bulma made him look at her. "There are no ghosts in this house."

"Suuuure there aren't, Mrs. B. You just believe that. When they come to take your soul, you'll be sorry. No only that, but you'll be soulless; so then what did you do but join the dead?" He started walking away as he said this, mumbling more to himself.

"Mummy, there are no ghosts in the garage, are there?" Bra asked.

"No, theyaren't."

"But woman, that weird kid said so, so it _must_ be true." I said sarcastically.

"See? Daddy says there is!" Her eyes welled with tears. "And it's going to take our souls!"

"That's why I keep mine in a jar." The runt said as the last light was pulled free from the tangles of his hair.

After like ten seconds, Chili came back in.

"Who wants to know the answers to all the questions you can ever ask?" He asked, his contact-purple eyes glinting.

"All the questions to the universe?" Bra asked. "Me! I do!"

She and Kage raced to the living room. Curiosity overcame me, as well as Trunks, as the two of us ventured into the living room.

The creepy-Goth kid had some sort of board with a bunch of numbers, pictures, letters, and colors on it.

"What the hell is this?" I asked before I thought about it.

"Ooooooh!" Bra pointed. "You cursed! I'm telling mommy!"

"Shh!" Chili snapped, cocking his head in the annoyed why he usually did when he was asked a stupid question. "This is a Psychic Circle; which is basically the poor man's wigi board."

"Wigi board…" Bra and Kage whispered at the same time with awe.

Chili took a seat, and Kage made sure to sit next to him.

"Where'd ya get it?" Kage asked.

"My mom found it while she was in the middle of a 'psychic episode' and claimed that the spirits told her to grab it."

I cocked an eyebrow. This kid was really fucked up.

"I'm just joking." He said, staring at me. "You look, like, scarred for life. I actually found it in a novelty gift shop. I was buying a giant pen."

"For what?" Kage asked suggestively.

Chili avoided the question. "This is how it works. Everyone in the room has to put their finger-tips on the little circle thing, or it won't work. Everyone has to repeat the question asked in their head over and over until the bored answers. Got it?" We all nodded, I rolled my eyes.

"What do we ask it?" He finally said.

"Will giant robots ever walk the earth?" Kage asked, perfectly willing to ask that very question.

"No, it has to be something important." Chili mused aloud. "Will I ever be a millionaire?"

"Nah. How about, are there aliens on other planets?" Kage asked.

I wanted to smack him in the head. Of _course_ there were aliens, but Chili didn't know that. So, we had to think of something else.

"How about we just ask its name?" Bra asked.

Chili and Kage shrugged. They looked to Trunks, he nodded.

"Do you want to play, daddy?" She asked.

I had an option. I could play this foolish human game with them, or I could go and sign Christmas invitations with Bulma… hmmm…

"Fine." I sat down between Trunks and Bra.

Chili was the first to place his fingers on it. The rest of us fallowed. I rolled my eyes, but played along so I wouldn't have to go work.

"Do you have a name?" Chili asked the bored, and I almost left right there.

For a long time, nothing happened. Then I remembered, I was supposed to be focusing on the question. I closed my eyes, and really did concentrate.

For ages, it seemed, nothing happened. My brain started to hurt, when all of a sudden, it moved.

"Did you move it?" Trunks whispered.

I shook my head, still thinking it retarded and not worth my time.

A few seconds later, it moved again. Just an inch. About two minutes later, it slid all the way across the bored. It stopped on 'Yes'.

"It worked." Trunks said with a look of amazement on his face.

"Let's ask it something else." Bra said. "How about 'Can you tell us your name?'"

This time, I was sort of it into it. I concentrated again, and this time, it moved without a moment's pause. It stopped right at 'Yes' once again.

"Okay… what is your name?" Trunks cleared with us.

I didn't think it would move this time, but it seemed like automatically, it moved all the way off the side of the bored and onto the carpet.

"What does that mean?" I found myself asking.

"Maybe it doesn't like the question." Chili mused. "Let's try again."

So we did.

It took a long time this time, as if it were deciding weather to tell us or not.

Then, finally, when my neck was stiff and my legs cramping, it moved. It stopped at 'W' where it stayed for a full minute, before moving again. It reached the 'A', 'L', 'T', 'E' and then finally, after much strain, 'R'.

"Walter." Kage breathed, and we all nodded.

I wanted to ask it more. Will I ever beat Kakorot? What time will the apocalypse come? What would Bulma burn for dinner?

That was when Chili started packing up the bored. "Mom wanted me home an hour ago. I'll be back tomorrow, though, and we can play again. Bye." With that, he left.

He looked a little shaken, from where I could see.

"That was pretty freaky." Trunks said, lying back on the carpet.

The children started talking about what to ask it.

Never had I seen anything like that board. I think I just found my new obsession.

I had been examining the pressure each of the children had been applying to the little circle thing. They had barely been touching it. A cold shiver went down my spine, a feeling I had forgotten years ago. I could _feel_ the dread this thing could bring, if it told the truth, that is; but still. My fascination with it seemed to distract me from the potential danger knowing things could bring.

It was almost like finding a jar in the middle of a war zone. You know whatever's inside can't be good, but you find yourself longing to open it days after the war has ended. It becomes an obsession as well, until all you can think about it getting your tasks over with, just so you can go back to your cell as stare at it, as if willing it to open.

Then one day, you just can't take it anymore, and you open it. And you think nothing's happened; you think you were gypped. But in actuality, you've just been exposed to a flesh-eating virus that rots the skin and eats at the muscle. That's the kinds of things curiosity unlocks. And we Saiyans are naturally curious beings.

Later that night, I was lying in bed thinking about that bored. It was like magic. There was certainly such thing as magic, so it must be true. But how to use it without the weird kid knowing?

I thought about this for a long time, before Bulma rolled over and saw that I was still awake.

"You want to do something fun?" She asked in a sensual tone. Instant turn-on.

We started kissing and stuff, and things started get a little where I wanted them to be. Then she just stopped. Already nervous that she'd changed her mind, I asked what the problem was.

"Do you want to try something a little different this time?" She asked, her arms slung around my neck and staring into my eyes.

I had a moment of horrified panic. What do I say? What's the right answer?

I agonized over the question for less then three seconds before I regained my bearings and could think straight for a minute.

I wanted to do it. She asked a question that could either make, or break my chances. But the minute I tell her something I think would be fun, she might freak out.

I was getting hot, and I couldn't breathe. That was about the time when the sprinkler system went off.

She screamed, I rolled off the bed and hit the floor with my face. The sprinklers soaked us both before we even got out of the room.

I went down the hall to see what the problem was. Nothing upstairs. I went down into the kitchen; still nothing.

After a few minutes of confusion; the children screaming (and dancing) as the water drenched them, Bulma telling me to turn it off; the flow of water just stopped.

Bulma's father came up the stairs, a stupid apologetic grin on his face. "Sorry about that. I twisted a few wires around it seems. Won't happen again."

"Dad!" Bulma had nothing more to say than that. She stood at the top of the stairs, shivering and looking sort of perky, if you catch my drift.

"Now I'm bored." Kage announced. "Can we turn it back on?"

Completely turned off now, I went upstairs to change, mad as hell. Wetness had never been my sort of thing; not even a quick shower.

Bulma took all the hot water in the bathroom, so I just stood in front of the heater, hoping I smelled just so the house would reek and piss her off. Apparently I smelled just as lovely as always, because she didn't notice.

The beds were wet, so it seemed we were all awake until morning.

We all hung out in the living room, completely awake, and having nothing to do. The door bell rang.

Why would someone be here at three in the morning? Then I thought that it could be pizza, so I graciously answered the door.

Sadly, there was no pizza. Just the runt's weird boyfriend. And a yo-yo.

"Why are you here, Chili?" Kage asked, even surprised that he would be here, since he didn't call him.

"You want me to go?" Of course he wasn't going to leave, but he asked anyway to seem like he was respectable enough. "The spirits told me you all where awake."

"Did they?" I asked, closing the door behind him.

"Nah, I heard you screaming and figured something wicked awesome was happening, and decided it was my duty to rescue you… yeah. I guess I missed it." He paused. "The carpet's wet and you're all standing. Oh, I get what happened. You all saw a vampire, and he made you pee your pants, so you have to stand because, ya know, pee it all wet and sloshy… no?"

"Nah, nothing that elaborate." Kage said, shrugging it off. "The sprinklers turned on."

"No fire?" We all shook our heads. "And you turned them off? What kind of people are you?"

"The kind that don't like to be wet." Bulma said with a sour face.

"Hm." He answered. "I'm pretty sure that my appendix is ready to explode; not to be rude by changing the subject."

"That's alright, Chili." She said dryly.

"I think I need a doctor. Or at least that 'Removing Appendixes for Dummies' book."

"They have that?" Kage asked. "Onward, my noble knight-guy! To the book store!"

They had to come back when they realized neither of them had any money. Bulma gave them $30, and sent them on their way.

"Do they know the book store is closed?" I asked.

"Who cares?" Trunks said. "Let's lock them out."

"Mummy, I'm sleepy." Bra said. "And I want to lie down."

"Yeah, well, I want a pony. You can't always have what you want." I said, quoting something I had seen on TV.

"A pony for what?" Trunks asked.

"To… molest. I don't like you. Leave me alone."

"You want to molest a pony?" Bulma asked, stepping away.

"See, this is what happens when we don't get enough sleep." I paused to think. "I got it. We can sleep on the roof."

"_You_ can sleep on the roof. Alone." Bulma said, picking Bra up.

"Alright, then, we can sleep in the GR."

"How about this." Trunks said. "Dad, you sleep on the ground. Mom, you sleep next to him. Then I sleep on the two of you, and Bra lays on me to be my blanket. Then everyone's happy."

"That's a stupid idea." I said immediately. "Bra's not big enough to be your blanket."

"We're supposed to work as a family. We can work together as a family to make me happy, then everyone wins, and no one's better than anyone else." Trunks explained.

"I wish I had a pony." Bra announced.

"That was like three conversations ago." I said rolling my eyes. "How about we wait for the runt and the weird kid to come back, tape them together, and just sleep on them." I paused to think about it. "No, on second thought, they may like it, with all the sparkly menses on them."

"You're not sparkly, Daddy. But I can get some glitter from my toy box, if you want."

"You know what?" I asked. "I have to pee. And earlier today, the runt was shoving action figures down the toilet."

Bulma sighed. "Again? Then just go to a different one."

"But all the rest of them are so far away. I don't think I can make it." I thought about it. "Nope. Definitely can't make it. I'll just go in the bushes outside."

Before she could object, I opened the door to pee, when all these cops shone a light on me. Actually, there were only two. Aparrently, the runt and the other one had been obtained for breaking curfew.

And that was the night I almost got arrested for flashing. All because of action figures. I hope this story has helped you in some way.


	13. What Happens to Dogs Who Eat Floss?

Bulma had told me to mow the lawn. I almost laughed. Me? Mow the lawn? As if.

So here I am outside, next to the lawn mower. I _could_ mow the lawn, but that would require work.

It was sort of cold out, since it was November and all, but that wasn't too much of a bother.

I lay back on the grass. I happened to like the grass long. In fact, we should just let it grow until a child can be lost in it.

She came out a few minutes later to check on me. She had lemonade, which she probably would have given to me, if I had been mowing the lawn.

"Vegeta, you haven't done anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "I have so, woman. Look over there." I pointed to a patch of grass that had been mowed.

"So you mowed two feet and then stopped?" She was getting agitated.

"It got boring. And besides, you told me to mow the lawn. So I did."

"I meant the _entire_ lawn!"

"Now how was I supposed to know that? You have to be more specific."

"Vegeta, you have two hours to mow this lawn."

"Or what?"

"Or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

I shrugged. "I can live with that. It's not like you'll give me any tonight any way."

"I won't feed you either."

"I like my food uncooked and not burnt to a crisp." I didn't mind my food raw; I had eaten worst.

"I won't wash your clothes any more."

"How is that a punishment? You don't wash my clothes now. I've been wearing what I have on for three weeks now." That was a lie. It's only been two weeks and four days.

"That's really gross." She paused. "I will put experiments in your food."

"Don't you do that anyway?"

"Not often. But I have this new experiment that can make you turn into a girl."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll mow the damn lawn." She smirked and left.

I hate everything. I hate the lawn. I had the lawn mower. I hate all the trees. I hate the rocks. I hate that squirrel I just ran over. Everything sucks. I wish everyone else were dead.

Eventually, this kid walked by. He was probably around 11 or 12; perfectly capable of doing my work for me.

"Hey kid, you want to mow this lawn for ten bucks?"

He looked at the lawn. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Fine. 20 bucks."

"Deal." The kid hopped the fence and went to the lawn mower. He paused. "Was that a squirrel!"

"Never mind that. Just mow."

I watched the door to make sure Bulma didn't come to 'see how I was doing'.

The runt came out a little later. He had on this weird shirt that was purple, but it was skin tight. When he got closer, I noticed something odd about it.

"Is your shirt _painted _on?" I asked, licking my finger and rubbing a little off his shoulder.

"Hey! Now I have to repaint it!" He pulled out a can of washable paint and applied a new coat.

"Why did you paint on a shirt anyway?"

"The pants wear going to be painted on too. But I realized half way through the painting process that I needed to wear underwear. So I put on a pair of yours. But it didn't really work."

I had to pause to pretend like I hadn't heard what he said. "Okay, but _why_ did you paint on your clothes?"

"Mom said I needed to wear clothes everyday. So instead of letting her suppress my creativity, I decided to expand it So I took some of Bra's paint, and became the person you see here today."

I nodded like I was listening.

The kid that was mowing the lawn came over. "I'm done." He stood there expectantly.

"Good job. Beat it."

He frowned. "You said you'd pay me 20 bucks?"

"Did I? Well I deducted it all from your pay. You actually owe me thirty bucks now."

"For what!"

"First, I did three feet of the lawn to start, so you technically didn't do it _all_. Second, you've been breathing my air for almost an hour. So either pay up or get out of here."

The kid gave me a dirty look and left.

"That was the meanest thing I have seen you do to our neighbors." The runt said.

"What about the time you 'forgot were your house was' and peed on the neighbor's yard?"

"I was watering."

"Or when you were 'starving to death' and decided that only way you could survive was by eating the neighbor's parrot?"

He shrugged. "No one told me that was 'culturally unacceptable'. And the bird practically begged me to eat him. He kept saying things. And what about you? Wasn't it you that threatened to release on of mom's plagues on everyone in the neighborhood?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Like I said, she shouldn't leave those things around where I can reach them." I decided that all the work I had done today had made me hungry. I went into the house to bask in the glory I was sure to get when Bulma found out I had mowed the lawn.

I went inside to find her with her arms crossed.

Oh, crap. She knew.

There was some talking, and then some yelling, and then I started to think about a really good sandwich that I could eat for every meal for the next week, and then I realized I should be thinking about how to get revenge on that kid fro ratting me out.

When she finished and went away, I grabbed the boys. They didn't really realize it, but they were the perfect team of terror when they banned together. Trunks is good at thinking of hilarious things to do to people, and Kage is good at thinking of discussing things to fill Trunk's plans with.

So eventually, with our powers combined, we came up with the best idea every.

Are you ready for this?

…You sure?

Okay. First we get a cement truck, but instead of cement, we fill it with worms. Then we fill the kid's pool with Jell-O mix. Before the Jell-O is too hard, we put the worms in there, so then they become incased in the red gelatin. Isn't that the ultimate of greatness? You have an entire pool of Jell-O, but it's got worms in it, so you can't do anything with it.

But wait. There's more.

After the Jell-O and worms thing. We feed their dog an entire roll of floss. Have you ever seen what happens to a dog when it eats floss? I'll tell you, it's not fun. It'll be funny to me though. And it will make me sleep so much better at night. I'm getting giddy just thinking about it.

Now I'm off to buy Jell-O. Actually, I should probably get cash first, so that Bulma won't associate the pool of Jell-O with me when she gets the credit-card bill. But still, do I _want_ to go to all that trouble?

Nah. I'll just pay by debit.

"Why can't I help with the Jell-O?" Trunks asked.

"Because, son, you've got a much more important job. You and the other one have to find about three tons of worms by the end of tomorrow afternoon."

"Why can't _you_ find the worms?" He asked.

"And why can't you drown yourself in the toilet? We all have questions that may never be answered. Now. Go find daddy some worms."

At the store, there was a lot of different Jell-O, but there wasn't enough cherry to fill an entire pool. I didn't want to mix the flavors because that would seem… wrong. So I had to go to eleven different stores.

Finally, the car was full. As I was going home, I thought about where I was going to store all this Jell-O until the boys could find enough worms. Where would Bulma not go?

I decided that she would go everywhere, unless I grabbed a bunch of raccoons on the way home to store in a attic. Then it would take a few days to get an exterminator, and my Jell-O would be safe.

I turned off the road into a forest to find some raccoons. For some reason, they didn't like the car; they kept running away. So I had to get out to get them.

I caught one by fallowing it up a tree. It was angry though, and tried to bite me. I put it in the front seat with a blanket rapped around it tightly so it couldn't move.

I got bored after a few minutes, and reasoned that when she found out about the raccoons she would tell me to go look and seem how many there were, so then I could tell her like five or something.

I got back in the car and patted the raccoon on the head. It tried to bite me. "Oh, I swear to you. If you don't keep me out of trouble, I will feed you to my children and tell them its chicken." I threatened. It didn't seem to care.

I got home, and moved all the Jell-O to the attic. I put the raccoon in last along with some stuff Kage had conveniently labeled 'raccoon food', but which was actually just a cabbage that had an angry face drawn on it in magic marker.

So I left the attic for the bedroom, where I would wait for my plan to unfold.

I could hardly sleep. I was too excited. It was a shame that I couldn't see that kids face when he sees all the Jell-O and worms in his pool, and finds all his dog's crap strung together with floss. That would teach him to tell my wife that I didn't do my own work.

I tried to sleep, but I kept having to muffle my maniacal laughs with my pillow. I got up so that Bulma wouldn't suspect what my plan was.

I found that the boys had gotten early all the worms. They were just brining in the last of the buckets into the house.

I went to examine them. I took a handful of the wriggling slimy horrors. I sighed contently. "It makes me happy when things go the way I want. Where did you get them all anyway?"

"Well, it's a funny story." Trunks began. "First we were looking through the yard, and didn't find that many. Then we looked near the lake, and didn't really find anything either. And then we fond this worm hole in drainage pipe. And guess where it took us?"

I looked away for a moment to think about it. "A place with a lot of worms?"

"Actually, no. It took us to the sewer, and then to this room that led to our basement, and then mom chased us out, and then we looked in the yard aging and there were all these worms. And we were like, 'Yay! Worms!'." Kage finished the story.

I nodded. "Really? Fascinating. Now put all these worms somewhere where you're mother won't find them."

As we were stuffing the buckets of worms into Bulma's shoe-closet, Bra came down the stairs.

"What are you doing daddy?" She asked.

I stooped to look her in the eye. "I would tell you, but I don't want to get in trouble. And I can't lie to you, so I'll just have to not tell you." I stood and continued to help with the moving of the worms.

Her eyes welled up in fake tears. "I'll tell mommy!"

"And I'll tell mommy about the raccoon you put in the attic." I countered.

"I didn't put a raccoon in the attic!"

"That's not what Santa told me."

Always have a back-up person to blame for everything you do. And if that doesn't work, lie. And if _that _doesn't work, well then you just suck.

The next morning, out plan began. First, I had to make sure that the kid and his parents were out of the house.

So I set their garage on fire.

Luckily their house was big enough that the garage was pretty far way from the pool.

Then Trunks and I started opening boxes of Jell-O while Kage fed their dog a hole bunch of floss.

We didn't get the cement truck because about a year ago Bulma had sent a notice out, along with my picture, to all the cement companies in the city that they should not let me rent a cement truck. So we had to carry the buckets of worms by hand.

It was hard work, but I knew it was going to make me happy later.

After all the Jell-O was mixed and the dog well-fed with floss, we began to dump in the worms.

About half-way through, the dad came back. "What the hell are you people doing to my pool!"

"You people!" Kage asked defensively.

The guy came closer. "What the hell! Is that Jell-O! My house catches on fire and you start filling my pool with Jell-O and… are those worms!"

I didn't really know how to react, so I pushed him into the pool and made a run for it.

With only half the worms out of the house, we had to find a quick way to get rid of them before Bulma realized what I had done. I mean, what Trunks and Kage had done.

We began throwing the worms outside by the buckets. We had about ten minutes to get them all out before we were caught. On the verge of panic, we carelessly dumped worms outside as fast as we could.

The fire-man managed to put out the fire. Damn it. We had considerably less time now.

I had literally just finished thinking about what Bulma was going to do to me, when from outside I heard the sound of the heavens tearing open, or maybe it was Bulma yelling, I can't really tell the difference anymore.

"Vegeta!"

The boys bailed the first chance they saw.

It would probably be a good idea to get the raccoon out of the attic before she got inside.


	14. No Meat?

"Since you boys had so much _fun_ yesterday, I've decided that today should be a little less fun." She said, her face smug and content. "I hope you at least feel guilty. That house is empty for the 13th time this year."

"That's all? We must be going soft or something," Kage said.

Her eyes grew narrow. "It's March." She made her way to the stove. "I hope you guys are hungry. I made you something really special."

I started thinking about what it could be. Maybe she would make us eat all the worms. Or maybe she'd put something into it that would make all our hair fall out.

But, oh, it was much worse.

"We're going to be a vegetarian family from now on."

Vegetarian Family? Can she do that?

"Don't you have to go to med school to… do that?" Kage asked.

She cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You know…" He whispered in her ear.

"That's called a Gynecologist, Kagen."

He shrugged. "As long as I don't have to look at anything gross, I don't care what you call it."

"A vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat."

"Doesn't eat meat?" He asked. "I don't think I've ever heard those words put into that order. They scare and confuse me."

"Woman, just because I filled the neighbor's pool with Jell-O and worms, and put a raccoon in the attic doesn't mean you should deprive me of meat."

"You did _what_ to the attic?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Vegeta Briefs," She began, "Is there a raccoon in my attic?"

"How should I know?"

"Did you put a raccoon in my attic?"

"Oh, so now it's _your _attic. I should have the right to put anything I want up there; not that I did."

She was seething. "Go get it out." She said in a low, menacing voice.

"Get what out?"

"The raccoon!"

"What raccoon?"

She sighed. "Just eat you're dinner." She spooned some various green substances onto my place.

We stared at it for a long time. "Let me guess; buggers?" Trunk asked.

She glared at him. "No! It's spinage!"

"I've seen Popeye eat this on TV before," Kage remarked, "I didn't know it was a real thing."

"Of course it's a real thing! Now try it!"

"Well I would, but I haven't finished my will yet." I said.

"It looks like poo!" Bra said what we were all thinking.

"But it's yummy, honey." Bulma said sweetly.

"How can you stand there and feed that child lies?" I asked, "You tell her of baby's coming from storks, the tooth fairy's existence, raccoons being in the attic, and now of poo tasting good! Well I refuse to believe you! What's next; there's more to life than money?"

"Then were do the teeth go? And who puts the money there?" Kage asked, ruining my little speech.

"Vegeta, either you eat what I give you, or you can starve to death!"

"Or, I _can_ eat what you give me, and still die! Either way, no one wins!"

"Well, maybe not _no one_…" Trunks muttered sarcastically.

"I'll kill you," I promised.

"I bet you can't even finish one plate!" She was trying to egg me on now. On any other day, it might have worked, but these were vegetables. The furthest thing from meat since… tofu.

"I'm not going to eat any of it!" I stood up to raid the fridge.

"You're not going to find anything in there! I threw all the meat away!"

I turned to the garbage and began to dig through it.

"I took the trash out this morning."

Damn it! She thought of everything!

I went back to the fridge to see what we did have. There was celery, tomatoes, broccoli, white broccoli, cabbage and more spinage. It was hell incased in a box that had once held frigid delight.

I sat back down and looked at it again. It _did_ look like poo, but I had eaten a few things that looked like poo and hadn't been that bad.

Kagen stiffed it, cocked his head, and then took a bite. He'll eat 99.9 of foods; sometimes things that not even animals would eat. He spit it back onto his plate. "Momma, did you happen to get this from a horse's ass?" He asked this with such a straight face I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

She popped him in the mouth. "Don't use that word."

"I was _asking_. There's no reason to get upset."

"No, I didn't get it from a horse's ass, Kagen." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure? It seems pretty rich in assy flavor."

"Go to your room." She replied.

He shrugged and left the table.

"Hey, how come he get's to leave?" Trunks asked.

"Eat you're dinner, Trunks."

"If I say bad words can I leave?"

"No." She replied as she tried to get Bra to try it. "If you eat half of it, then you can leave."

He looked at it, took one bite and made a sour face. He spit it into his napkin. "Popeye sucks." He muttered.

I looked down at my own plate. It had been years since I finished a vegetable without a meat near it. I had eaten tomatoes when I first came to Earth and started living with Bulma, but only because I thought it was poisonous and would make me sick so I could get into the hospital and wreak havoc from the inside until it came crumbling to the ground. But then when I figured out it wasn't poisonous, it was boring and I stopped eating them.

Saiyan bodies were designed to process little more than protein. So that meant lots of meat.

I grabbed my chest, "Ahhh! An unprovoked heart attack!"

She managed to get a spoonful into Bra's mouth. "Just eat the damn stuff."

I moaned. "Couldn't you make us eat the worms?!"

"Couldn't you stop being a baby and just eat it?"

I got an idea. "Just to show you how sorry I am, I'm going to get the raccoon from the attic."

She shrugged. "You still have to eat the spinage."

"And I will do so. In the attic." I ran off before she could stop me.

I put my plate onto the floor of the attic. "Here, raccoon… some nice horrible green stuff for you…"

The raccoon came eventually and stiffed at the food. It hissed and dove behind a few boxes.

I sat on another stack and sighed. "Listen, you don't like me, and I defiantly don't like you. So, to make both our lives easier, how about you eat my horrible dinner, and I'll let you stay here to continue eating my horrible dinner. Everyone wins."

It didn't respond.

"How about this. You eat my horrible dinner, and every few days, I'll give you some worms and Jell-O?"

It seemed satisfied with this, for it came out to sniff at the spinage again. It nibbled at first, and then ate the whole thing.

"Yes, my precious, eat every last bite."

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" She called up to me.

"Eating horrible green stuff," I replied without turning around, "I mean, eating dinner." The raccoon lapped up every bite from the plate.

I smirked when it finished and scampered off to the darkness. I grabbed the plate and brought it downstairs. "See? I at it all."

She gave me a suspicious look, and then nodded. "Okay, fine."

Thinking I had gotten away with it, I began to do a victory dance after she turned the corner. But she came back, and I immediately stopped.

"I need to talk to you."

Oh _no_. Not the dreaded 'I need to talk to you' thing again. Every week she needed to talk to me. It was like she was trying to break me or something. "About what?"

"About Kagen."

I mentally sighed. It was something _he_ did, not me.

"Have you noticed anything strange about his legs?"

This was an odd question. "His legs? No…"

"They seem really cooked to me. But maybe I'm insane." She said with a shrug.

"That could be entirely possible." I said casually. "I've never really taken the time to examine him, so I don't know what you're talking about."

She nodded as if she expected this. "I'll go get him."

She returned a moment later with the runt, and hand him stand with both his feet right next to each other.

I now saw what she meant.

His knees came out much further than they should, while his shins came in at an awkward angle. "He's bow-legged," I said, thinking nothing of it, "So what?"

"He says his knees hurt."

I shrugged. "So take him to the doctor. He'll probably tell you he's fine and sent him back home."

The runt said nothing the whole time. He just watched and listened.

She apparently took him to the doctor that fallowing morning, for he did not go to school with Trunks and Bra.

I was at home, obviously, since I 'have no life' or something like that, and I basically had the entire house to myself. I wondered what I should do. I could watch TV, but that seemed like a waste of the day. I could train; but I did that everyday. I could read….

I mentally slapped myself. Read? Pttt.

So then what should I do? I decided the first thing I should do is get dressed. I didn't need a shower; took one three days ago. I did brush my teeth though, because breakfast had been some kind of orange vegetable, she called it 'squash', and noodles.

I decide at that moment that I needed real food. Specifically, meat. I wanted something that I could tear off the bone with my teeth and relish as the blood ran down my chin.

I put on some old clothes; something I could throw away when I was done. See? I can think ahead.

I left about noon and went over to the woods that surrounded Kakorot's house. That was the only place where there was no one to care what I did. Except maybe the banshee. But all she does is yell, so I had no reason to not go because of her.

There was very little to hunt in the forest. Probably because Kakorot scared them off with his training.

Eventually, I found a bore. It was kind of small, but I wasn't picky.

I stalked it for a while, thinking about the look it would give me when I began to chase it. I grinned widely at the thought.

"What cha doin'?" A voice asked.

I reeled, turning with panicked graceless speed. "Kakorot!" I hissed. "Keep your voice down!"

He apologized. "What are you doing?" He asked in hushed tone.

"Hunting rabbit," I said as a joke.

He looked past me. "That's a bore."

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind, just be quiet."

I saw that the bore was going towards a pool of mud, and could waist no longer. I sprang out from the grass and pinned it to the ground. It began to writhe and squeal. It soon became annoying, so I bit into its neck.

I had not hunted like this in a long time. Not since I had come to Earth. Everything on Earth was just there. You hardly had to do any work for anything. You want cow? Buy some beef. You change your mind? Buy a chicken. You don't want beef that night? Put it in the fridge, and eat it tomorrow.

There was hot blood everywhere, but I hardly noticed. I was trying to kill it buy letting it bleed out and keeping it as still as possible. If it moved too much and died at an awkward angle, the muscles tended to cramp at the last moment and then the meat was tough for a while.

Eventually, it stopped struggling and just lay still. I pulled away and spat out the blood. Pig's blood was really bitter, actually. Horse blood was better; but I'm sure someone would notice if a horse was missing.

I whipped off my face with my arm and hoisted the bore over my shoulder.

"That was horrific," Kakorot stated, coming closer.

"What?"

"You just killed it with your teeth!"

I cocked my head. "How do you kill things?"

"In a way that kills them right away!"

"That's the sucker way to do it. You make the meat tough that way. The only way to kill something is to drain it."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to."

He was such a whiner. For the strongest being on Earth, he could be such a pansy sometimes. I could see no wanting to kill a person like that, but it was an animal. Who cares how you kill it?

"Goodbye." I said and walked off. It would take hours to cook it, so I just settled for eating it raw. Yeah, it tasted better cooked; but I didn't have three hours to roast it.

It was a lot smaller than I thought, for it hardly filled me up when I was done. I could eat the brains, but they were so slimy and gross. I hated the brains. Ever since I was little. Worst part of any animal.

I left the rest of any carnivore that would stop by. I needed something else to eat, so I went home.

When I got there, Bulma was already home. I remembered to wipe off my feet before I came in. That way she could not say I had 'made a mess again'.

She turned as I entered. "There you are…" She trailed off. "What did you do?"

I cocked my head, and then looked down at my shirt. Jokingly, I put up my hands. "I killed again."

She seemed horrified.

"It was a joke," I said quickly. "It's pig's blood. I was…" I trailed off.

"You were what? You were eating meat, weren't you?"

"No!" I said quickly, "I was… volunteering at the slaughter house. So that the little orphans could have something good to eat tonight."

Her eyes narrowed. "That was the worst lie you have _ever_ come up with."

"But I did! I love children?"

She laughed out loud. "Now _that's_ the worst lie you've ever come up with." She seemed to let me off the hook pretty easily. "I took Kagen to the doctor."

I got a beer from the fridge. "Okay."

"They said he needs surgery."

I turned back around. "For crooked feet?"

She nodded. "They said that if he didn't get the surgery before his next growth spurt, it might be too hard to reverse when he's older. He might become handicapped."

I thought about it. "So they just have to straighten out his knees?"

She shook her head. "They have to break his knees and rotate them forward, then they have to reposition his hips, and then break his ankles and set them in the right place. Hopefully they can do it all in one surgery. He'll be in a cast for a long time, though."

This was not going to be fun; I knew that before anything even happened.


	15. A Little Heart to Heart

So he was taken to surgery a few weeks later. The woman was freaking out before anything even happened. I was pretty bored, and wanted to leave, but she wouldn't let me. Something about being supportive.

The entire operation took six hours. By the time they were finish, I was starving. I was prepared to take the runt's food when we went to see him, but the woman wouldn't let me do that either.

When we did go to see him, his legs were bound in plaster from his hips down. They looked much straighter than they were, but they still seemed to bow out.

"Hello," a female doctor said and held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Lynn."

I shook her hand but wondered what she was talking to me for.

"I'm Bulma Briefs." The woman shook her hand.

"Are you his parents?"

Bulma looked at me, and then said, "Yes."

"The operation went very well. He should be able to get the casts off in about six weeks or so."

"Moooommmaaa…." He moaned from the bed. "What's going on…?"

She went to the bed. "They fixed your legs for you,"

He shook his head dazedly. "Who?"

"The doctors."

He nodded, his head lolling back. "Everything's moving…"

"He'll probably be a little confused for a while; until the sedative wears off." Dr. Lynn said.

He put up his hands and looked at with amazement. "It's like 3D…"

"It _is_ 3D, honey." Bulma said gently.

He nodded in agreement. "Cool." He paused and let his hand drop. "Can we go home?"

Bulma looked at the doctor.

"You can leave in just a little while. How much does he weigh and how tall is he?" She pulled out a clipboard from the foot of the bed.

"I don't know," She looked at me, "About 85 pounds, I guess. And he's like, 5'3 or something."

The doctor nodded and wrote that down. "So I'll just fill out his prescription and then get a wheelchair, and then you can leave."

"Hey, wait…" He cried and sat up slightly. "I don't need a wheelchair."

The doctor glanced at his legs. "I think you just might."

He shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm fine."

Dr. Lynn then looked at the both of us. "It's probably best if he uses the wheelchair."

I shrugged. "I'll just carry him." It wasn't like he was heavy or anything. And I could see why he didn't want a wheelchair. He didn't want to be dependant on it.

"I think it would be better if he just…"

"He'll be fine." Bulma said sternly. "If he doesn't want one, then I'm not going to make him use one."

The doctor sighed and nodded. She left without another word.

"I don't need medicine either," He stated, his head lolling again, "I'm completely fine. I feel great,"

I knew he wasn't going to say that tomorrow, though.

The runt didn't shut up the whole way home. He kept talking about random things, like balloons, and what he would do if he had a horse, or beef jerky flavored cercal.

When we did get home, I had skipped lunch and it was almost dinner time. I was on the verge of loosing my mind.

I set the runt on the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Vegeta!" the woman's annoying mother was there. She was cooking something.

If she hadn't known how to cook either, I think I would have killed her by now. She drove me absolutely insane. The only thing I liked about her was that she could cook.

"You guys are back from the hospital?" Such an idiotic question.

I preferred not to speak to her, but she gave me no choice. "Yeah,"

"And how did the surgery go?"

"Fine," I watched as she pulled something out of the oven. It smelled like something gross. Something without meat.

"And he can walk no problem now?"

I wasn't sure if she understood just how much I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't think she cared. I was so close to just taking some food and running when the woman came in.

"What are you making, mom?"

"Steamed broccoli, salad, and lima beans, dear." I don't even know what 'lima beans' are.

"That sounds good." Lies.

"I just think it's so great that you all decided to become vegetarians," Who is 'you all'? "You'll be much happier, you'll see."

How would she know? I'd seen her eat meat hundreds of times.

I needed a cheeseburger; with extra pickles and mustard. And bacon. And ham if they let me. Maybe some ribs on the side.

"No, you're not getting any meat, Vegeta." The woman said.

How did she know what I was thinking?

"I saw the look on your face." She smirked smugly.

"We have been spending _way_ too much time together." I stated and left the room.

The runt was in the living room. He was completely silent, which was odd, but he was shifting back and forth uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with you?" I sat down next to him and grabbed the remote from his hand.

"I'm _itchy_," He practically whined.

I shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Cut off my cast and scratch my feet." He stated in a hopeful tone.

"No."

"Then I'll do it." He began to slide off the couch.

"Stop it. Just sit still."

"But I'm really, really, _really_ itchy."

"I don't care. Just sit and relax."

He slid off the couch anyway, intending to walk, I think, when he fell onto his stomach pretty hard. "Ow," He said, as if he were surprised. He soon realized that he did not have any use of his legs. He settled for crawling with his arms.

I sighed and pulled him back into the couch. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"No I won't. I can hardly even feel anything." He insisted.

"Just don't move."

The woman brought us some food a few minutes later. Nasty. All of it. Salad? Saiyan do not eat salad. Broccoli? The shittist of all vegetables. The beans must have been the 'lima beans' they were talking about.

I tried one. My mind said not to do it, and I should have listened. Lima beans had now been promoted to the shittist of all vegetables.

The runt seemed uninterested in what I thought. He shoveled it down like it was normal food. I spooned the rest of my food onto his plate. He didn't seem to notice.

"You like it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It's terrible. But I haven't eaten all day."

I glanced down at his legs. "Did you pick the color?"

He nodded. "I wanted red, but all they had was pink that was closest."

His casts were bright green; the kind of sickly green that people turned before they vomited. They were the kind of casts you would expect to see on a toddler.

Eventually he fell asleep on the couch. I wondered why he was tired, since he had already slept six hours. But I didn't complain. I put him in his room and snuck back into the kitchen for something better to eat.

The next morning I woke up to an ear-piercing scream. I flipped out of bed and fell onto the floor in my disorientation. I scrambled to my feet and went to find the source.

I soon found that it was the runt. He didn't seem hurt, but his face was contoured into a pained expression.

I ventured closer. "Hey," I said gently, "Shut up."

He quieted and threw his head back. "My feet!" he seemed to be trying to kick, but his legs seemed unwilling to respond. There were actual tears running down his cheeks. "Oh, my God!" his arms were gripping at the sheets and clawing at his face in agony.

I'd never seen him cry before; not for real. Not since we had taken him from that barren planet. I'd never seen him so genuinely upset before, either.

Bulma came into the room a moment later. "Does it still hurt?"

His screaming seemed to answer her question.

"The medicine should kick in, in a minute. Just try to relax."

He rolled over, his hands coming to encircle the back of his head. "I'm dying,"

"You're okay. Your body is just now realizing what's going on, and everything is freaking out."

He continued to sob into his mattress. His legs were trembling, as if overcome by violent spasms.

Eventually he quieted and just lay there.

"You okay?" Bulma asked.

"No," He spat bitterly.

"It will get better, I promise."

Bulma insisted that I take him downstairs. She said he'd get bed sores if he didn't get up. I didn't want to move him, and he didn't want to be moved, but she said it would be better for him.

I picked him up, and the screaming began again.

He was perfectly fine before I moved him, now he was having a fit.

He cried almost the entire day. He said the medicine only took the edge off.

After a while, he started to get on my nerves. I understood that he was in pain, but he could try and shut up.

For nearly a week, all he did was sit on the couch, or up in his room. He didn't really eat, and he didn't really sleep. By the end of that 'hell week' as I came to call it, he was too exhausted to be difficult, and he allowed the woman to give him a bath.

The casts couldn't be wet, so he had to sit there while she whipped him off. I wondered how clean he would actually get that way.

He seemed absolutely miserable; dark circles had come to surround his eyes, his legs would spasm and tighten as if constantly cramping, he was always near the edge of his tolerance.

He didn't say much anymore either. He was almost silent, actually. This was the most troubling thing he did.

I thought I would enjoy how quiet he had grown, but now it was a little unnerving. He hadn't told me some random, useless knowledge in a long time. He hadn't told me his thoughts on life, or television, or whatever else he could think of. He hadn't complained, or talked back, or been annoying in days. He just lay there; completely drained.

I sat down on the couch next to him and turned on the TV. Before he had been staring at nothing. Normally, I didn't need to start the conversation when he was around. But this time, I had a feeling he wasn't going to say anything. "How you doin'?" I asked.

"Fine." He stated monotonously.

"Do your legs still hurt a lot?"

At first he didn't answer, and I didn't think he was going to, but then he said. "Yes."

"How often?"

"All the time." His head turned, and I stared into the dead expression on his face. "It's become like a constant throb. Sometimes I forget about it for a little while; if something else distracts me; but it's always there. When I move, when I don't move, when I sneeze, when I piss, when I _breathe_. All the time."

I cocked my head, thinking. I found myself whishing that I could do something for him. But I knew as well as he did that there was nothing anyone could do. He would just have to wait it out.

Days passed, and nothing changed much around the house.

I trained more, just to get away from that hell. Someone was always upset about something. The woman with her worries. Trunks with his issues with school and resentment towards everything. Bra with her constant need for attention. Kagen with his inability to deal with change.

They all made me want to scream. For once, I was the only one that didn't have a problem; the minute everything went well for me was the minute everything else feel apart.

It came to a point were I needed to vent. I didn't want to go off on one of them; least they turn around and make my life even worst.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do. Challenged Kakorot to a fight.

Within moments of beginning our spar, he realized I was not going to hold back anything, and that I was not concerned about keeping my face intact.

We beat the living shit out of each other. Blow after blow caused the kind of damage no other being would ever survive.

In the back of my mind, common sense kept asking me why I needed to do this. Kept questioning my rationalization behind getting my ass kicked. And I realized; there was no reason. It was instinct.

Whenever I came across something that I either could not fix, or needed to 'talk about', I would go find someone to beat. And that person was usually Kakorot.

I wondered how many people would die at my hands if he was not around. Probably a lot. Probably too many to count.

After we came to a point where exhaustion overtook us, we lay down in the grass, staring up at the sky.

My face was a bloody mess to one side. I was left handed, and he right handed, so when I would punch, my hand would leave my face open to attack. That was when he would get me.

That was one problem when I fought with Kakorot though; he knew me far too well. But in turn, I knew he just as well.

"So what's been eating you?" he asked suddenly.

I turned slightly so the eye that would still open faced him. "What?"

"What's on your mind? You don't usually fight that hard."

I shrugged. "Just a hard day at the office."

He blinked, the phrase going completely over his head.

I sighed. "Everyone's all pissy at the house. I can't take much more."

"What do you mean?" He rolled over, leaning on his palm. His other hand, the one in which he had broken a few knuckles during our fight, lay out in front of him loosely.

I shrugged again. "The runt had his legs straightened out so he can walk better or something… he was fine before, so I don't know why the woman wanted to have it done."

He nodded, but I wasn't sure he understood.

I shook my head a lay back. "I don't know."

"So… Bulma's worried, huh?"

"I don't know what her problem is."

He nodded, thinking. "Well, once Kage's legs are all better, then things will go back to normal."

I hoped so. As boring as life usually was, I had gotten used to some level of normalcy. I had discovered over the time I've lived on Earth that life was much easier to deal with when you had something that was constant. Something to go back to once all the disorder died down.

I think that was what upset me the most; the fact that none of them knew how badly I needed constants. If I didn't have some kind of structure, I went right back to the place I had been before; that dark, twisted place of chaos and terror.

I shook my head.

Never mind. Leave it alone.

I turned to Kakorot, who seemed to be thinking as he twirled the grass between his fingers. He glanced up at me and I snorted.

"I'm hungry."

He grinned, getting to his feet. "Me too!" He stretched. "You want to come over for dinner?"

I thought about it. His wife could cook; I'll give her that. But she was _such_ a bitch. But I didn't want to go home either. "Fine."

He gave me his famous carefree grin and ran off. "Race ya!"

Determined to not let him get a head-start, I ran after him as fast as I could.


	16. Kiss and Make Up

Finally, time came to remove the casts. Everyone was ready for them to be off; including Trunks, who had at first enjoyed the little hell Kage had lived in.

I wondered if once they were removed he would go back to his old self. I doubted that would be the case, since the ride to the hospital was eerily silent on his part.

"Are your feet going to be normal now?" Trunks asked. He wasn't being condescending, or patronizing in any way, but Kage seemed to think he was.

"Bite me." He spat bitterly.

"Hey," Bulma called over her shoulder. "Behave yourselves."

They were quiet for a moment, before Trunks said, "Are you finally going to be able to walk in a straight line?"

"I'll kill you," the runt promised dangerously.

"_You'll _kill me?" he scoffed. "You couldn't kill anything."

I hear him sigh, and then all of a sudden, the back seat erupted into chaos.

I turned just in time to see Kage leap onto him, casts or not, and wrap his hands around Trunk's throat. Bra began to scream, demanding that they stop.

At first I didn't think he would actually hurt him, but after a few moments I realized he intended to do just as he said.

The woman yelled at me to stop them.

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head. "This is Darwinism at work. Only the strong survive. Whichever lives will go on to pass their genes-"

"Now!" She cried.

I frowned at being interrupted and then climbed into the back seat to pry them apart. I slammed them both against either side of the doors and then sat down between them. "How old are you?" I demanded of them both.

They didn't respond.

"Can't you just leave each other alone?"

"He started it!" Kage insisted. He folded his arms across his chest in frustration. "If he would just shut the hell up every once in a while, then _maybe_ he could learn to not be such an ass!"

"Hey!" Bulma cried again.

"Well if _he_ wasn't such a _freak_ maybe I wouldn't need to point out all his God-damned flaws all the time!" Trunks hollered.

"Stop it!" The woman said, trying to get their attention.

"So I'm a freak, huh?! At least I can appreciate what I have, you spoil little brat!"

"_I'm _a brat?!" Trunks asked, getting louder, "What about _you_?! You waltz in here, take everything from me, and then don't even apologize! Everything you have you stole from me because no one wanted _you_ in the first place!"

Silence. No one said anything for several moments.

This was one of those awkward moments where nothing that can be said will make it any better.

I tried to think of anything to cut the tension, but there was nothing I could do. The damage was done, and now everything hung in the balance.

"Trunks," Bulma began.

"Pull over." He demanded.

She hesitated, and then did so.

He opened the door and stepped out. He didn't say anything, just took off into the air.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" She asked me.

I stared at her. "I think I'd make it worse."

She nodded, "Honey, you know he didn't mean that."

No response.

I glanced at him. He had a deep frown plastered on his face. At first I thought he might cry, or explode, but he just sat there.

We went into the hospital. We went inside silently, all of us glancing at the runt periodically.

The doctor came in all cherry, like doctors are supposed to, and was met with such a thick tension it practically slapped her in the face. "Let's get these casts off," She murmured and put on a pair of goggles.

She took an electric saw and cut the casts from his legs. The process took a long while. The whole time, he simply watched, saying nothing, with a look of deep contemplation on his face.

She sat back and removed her goggles. "There you go," She smiled at him. He did not return it. "It's going to be hard to walk at first, but after you get the hang of it again, you should be fine. Look how straight they are."

They were much straighter. Before they bowed out so far, his knees came out further than his hips. Now they at least resembled normal legs.

They were really small too; not that he'd had much muscle mass before; but now they were next to nothing. The muscle had become so weak, when he did try to stand; they immediately gave out on him and he crashed to the floor.

He crawled towards the wall and used it to push himself back up. His legs wobbled, like that of a baby's. He walked with the support of the wall to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"Somewhere where no one cares if I'm a freak." He said sarcastically and opened the door. He crossed the hall, and fell once more.

He was pathetic to watch. I didn't like to be pitied, and I doubted he did either, but watching him was like watching a baby deer look for its mother who'd just been hit by a car.

It took him longer this time to get back up. It took everything he had just take a few more steps before he collapsed again.

Finally, I couldn't watch him any more. I picked him up off the floor and started for the car.

Bulma and Bra stayed behind to fill out the paper work.

In the car, he finally fell apart. "Why would he say that?" he demanded in Saiyan, "Why did he need to say that?"

I shrugged. "He's at that point in life where he wants to blame everyone else for his problems. He'll grow out of it."

He shook his head furiously. "He doesn't even know how good he has it!"

"I know."

"He doesn't even _know_ how many different forms of hell there are! He's never had to live a hard day in his life! He's never had to worry about anything! He'll never know what it's like to be so poor that you're willing to do anything for a meal!" He slammed his hand against the dash board, cracking it. "He's never had to wake up to the sound of a ship taking off with your entire life!"

Kage had always been slow to anger. In the time I've known him, I'd only seen him this truly upset once, and that had been out of panic. Now, he was like a totally different person.

He sat there sobbing for a moment, purging all his emotions at once. "A _freak_," he suddenly spat. "Where does he get off?" He paused for a long while. "He's right though."

I glanced at him, cocking my head. "About what?"

He shrugged as if to make light of the statement. "About no one wanting me."

My eyebrow rose. "The woman wants you. And her parents, and Bra. And Trunks too, even though he won't say so." I stopped suddenly. "And… me."

His eyes met mine, and then fell to his legs again. "I don't know… what's wrong with me." He thought about this for a moment, attempted to rephrase it, and then just left it alone.

"How do you mean?"

He scratched his knee and then leaned back in the passenger seat. "I don't know. There has to be some reason people don't like me."

I snorted. "People don't like me either; but I don't dwell over _why_ they don't."

He nodded. "I know I shouldn't care; that it's easier if you don't care; but I don't think I'll ever be able to get over it. I'm just going to keep asking myself, 'Why did he leave me? What about me is so intolerable?' You know?"

He was talking about his father. From what I understood, his father was a soldier, who shouldn't have had children to begin with. So he abandoned the kid, his son, on the first planet that seemed relatively safe.

I pulled the lever to make my seat go back and stared up at the ceiling. "Even though you piss me off, you're pretty tolerable."

He shook his head. "Obviously not, since I was dumped." He leaned his seat back as well.

"Well, I don't care what you're father thought. You're a good kid."

"Thanks." He paused. "You're a good Da."

My door suddenly opened. The woman stood there with a look of concern on her face. Bra was at her side. She looked from me to Kage. "You alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm sorry for trying to kill Trunks earlier." He paused. "And I'm sorry for being such a brat the past few weeks." He climbed into the back as I circled around to the passenger seat.

She shook her head. "You handled it better than any of us would have, I'm sure. There's no reason to apologize." She paused to start the car. "Just don't try and kill Trunks anymore."

"Even if I never learn to be normal," he started, "I wouldn't want to be a freak around anyone else but you guys."

"And me?" Bra asked hopefully.

"And you."

Bulma glanced at me. "If you were expecting to learn to be normal from us, you have extremely poor judgment skills. We just barely function in society."

By the time we got home, Trunks was already sitting there on the front steps, waiting. He stood up when I came by with the runt in my arms.

"I wanted to say…" he began and then stopped. He face contorted, and then he took a deep sigh, looking down at the ground. "I wanted to say that I didn't mean… what I said. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Kage replied. "I still hate you though."

Trunks gave him a look of surprise and incomprehension.

"We're brothers, right? We're _supposed _to hate each other; until we're old and don't care anymore, right?"

He blinked and then smiled. "Sure. I hate you too."

They didn't hug, because they were men (or something like that), but they did touch their knuckles together lightly. It was there way of kissing and making up, I suppose.


End file.
